


Tell Me Would You Kill To Save A Life?

by SkimmonsFan



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkimmonsFan/pseuds/SkimmonsFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rising Tide is all Skye ever knew. She never had a family and this group was the closest thing to it. Until one day, Jemma walks into her life and changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rising Tide

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the song Hurricane by Thirty Seconds to Mars.

It is almost midnight. Skye has been sitting in the bar for over an hour now. The small place has changed from a party scene to now a lost area. There are only a handful of people there, all drinking their life away. Skye sits and examines them all. These people remind her of…her. Lost. Like they are watching their lives happen in front of them. A life that they lost a long time ago.

She takes one last sip of her beer before taking out her wallet and placing a twenty down on the counter. She began to situate herself as she hopped off the stool, placing her wallet into her back pants pocket. There was a man who began having an aggressive tone with a woman who was with him for the entire time that Skye had been at the bar. She decided to sit and watch for a couple moments. The man was large. At least twice Skye’s size. Tattoo sleeves that covered both arms and a beard that was longer than any man should allow. The woman was small. Smaller than Skye. She was wearing a tightly formed black dress which lead Skye to believe that she was an escort of some kind. Despite this, the tone he is using with her makes Skye cringe. It was not until the man put his hand on the woman’s shoulder that Skye decided enough is enough.

Walking over to the situation, she knew that it was going to be difficult. But she also knew it would be worth it. 

“Is there a problem here?” Skye spoke as she stood next to the woman.

The man turned to Skye. Staring at her up and down before releasing the grip on the woman’s shoulder. “Yes, there is. Until now anyway. Why don’t you come and make me feel better pretty lady.”

Skye rolled her eyes and swallowed back the throw up that was creeping up her throat. “Look, don’t call me that. Now, I meant is there a problem _here_.” She began motioning back and forth between him and the woman.

He laughed and moved forward to grab the woman by the arm, forcefully lifting her up off the stool. Which was reciprocated by the woman being visibly in pain. “Don’t worry about it. She is mine.”

He began to walk off when Skye grabbed her arm, stopping them both. “I am going to worry about it. Don’t ever, ever put your hands on a woman.” Skye still held on to the woman’s arm and stood in between them to give space from the two.

He leaned forward and became inches away from Skye’s face. Scrunching up he’s nose in disgust. “Oh. So you’re one of those.”

Skye arched her eyebrow in confusion. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“I mean, _one of those…”_ he walked even closer to Skye and whispered in her ear, “…a dyke.”

Skye immediately let go of the woman’s arm. She walked forward and made a mischievous smile in his face. Then without warning, she punched him so hard, it made him tilt. She took him by the arm and with everything she had, flipped him over her shoulder. He was on the ground, conscious, but unable to move. She kneeled down to whisper in his ear. “Never. Never call me that.”

She got back up, gave the woman an apologetic smile, and walked out of the bar in a huff. If there is one way to get under her skin, it is making fun of her sexuality. Even though she knows that being gay is one of those open ended things for people to make fun of, she never got used to it. When she was in the foster system, Skye would always hear other girls gush over how cute a boy was, but she always wanted to gush of how cute a girl was. It was always easy for her to accept this fact because there was never anyone to tell her differently. However, when she got her first girlfriend, or friends with benefits, or whatever, the other kids made fun of her. This stopped very quickly though because Skye learned from many of her foster homes how to hit on other people.

Her apartment is a mile away from the bar. She does not have a car and wasting any amount of money on a cab for one mile is ridiculous, especially because her job barely pays her rent every month. When turning one corner of the street, she could her a faint _help_ coming from a man. She looks around to find an alley. Although it is dark she can still see four figures surrounding someone on the ground and one tall figure watching over the whole scene. Skye runs across the street and into the alley. “Hey!” she yelled hoping to sound stern. She keeps running toward the scene and realizes that they are jumping the man on the ground. “What are you doing?” she said when she finally got close enough to see the scene more clearly.

The taller figure was in the shadows, unable to be identified. He stepped out and grinned at her. “Jeez. Calm down Skye. It is just us.”

Skye looked to see that it was Grant Ward. The guy she had known since her first days in the foster system. They became fast friends, especially when he found out about her interests. He would always tell her, “It’s nice to have someone to be just as interested in girls as I am.” When Skye would return from a foster house, Ward was always there to help patch up the wounds she gained from being there. He even beat on the other kids that made fun of her sexuality. One day though, when she had returned from one specific foster home, Ward became angry. Skye told him about what the guy did to her, late at night when everyone else was asleep. Gently shaking her awake and then becoming forceful after. Ward came up with a thought. If there was only a group, gang, organization, whatever to put these bad guys in their place and lock them up for good, the world would be better.

This is why when they turned ten, they developed a plan to run away. The police only looked for them for a good day and gave up. Why spend time worrying about two runaway foster kids when there is some donuts calling their name? Ward did everything he could to find shelter for the two of them. He hustled and gambled anyway he could. Skye never questioned when he one day started getting some money from a mysterious group of people that he had discovered while hustling. This is when his plan started taking place. He would get a _tip_ from this group that the two would walk miles to see and they would go out and do their job. The job was simple. Find the criminal, beat on them as much as they pleased, and drop them off at the police station. Any criminal really, a rapist, murderer, thief, you name it, they found them.

After many weeks of doing this, the police became suspicious. Who was helping them do their job? This is why Ward decided it was time to broaden their little group from just two, to now six. Maria Hill, Peggy Carter, Natasha Romanoff, and Antoine Triplett were exceptional fighters. It was agreed upon Skye and Ward that their drive and devotion to lock up these criminals was enough to recruit them. Thus, Rising Tide was born. After beating up on the person, they leave a tiny _RT_ on the side of their forehead to signal it was them. The police made a mass report in the news that as long as they continue to help lock away criminals and criminals alone, they would pay three thousand dollars a month to them. The police left the money outside of their building in the corner where they would place the wounded criminal. It may sound like a lot at first, but divide that by six, well needless to say that this is why they all have other jobs too.

Skye looked at the man and furrowed her brow. “What did this one do?” she questioned at Ward.

Ward examined Skye’s demeanor. He knows when Skye is upset about something, especially when her hands clench in a fist for no reason. “Does it matter? I mean you look like you need to let out some anger.” He looked to the others. “Stop! Let Skye finish.”

The others backed away. They gave Skye a nod and stood by Ward. Skye walked over to the man. He had to be in his mid to late forties. This was unusual to Skye because most of their criminals were not any older than thirty. However, when she looked back to her team, they made faces like they were waiting for her to be the kick ass Skye. She turned back to the man and remembered the anger she just felt at the bar. Picturing the guy from the bar, she knelt down and punched his face multiple times. Skye stood back up and kicked him once in the stomach. “Whatever you did, I’m sure that you won't do it again.” She told him and walked back toward the group. “I’m going to head home. Early shift tomorrow at the gym. Can you all handle taking him to the police station?”

The group looked at Skye and nodded. Ward walked forward and gave her hug. “You did good Skye. Trust me, this one deserved it. Go home. Get some rest. We will take care of it.”

Skye squeezed tight once more and let go. She gave them all a half smile before heading off back to her apartment. It is really small. It has a kitchen, living room (well for Skye the two might as well be the same since it is all in one section), and her bedroom which connects to her bathroom. Since it is only her there, she manages. When she walks in she notices the time. Two in the morning. Great. She has to wake up by six just to get to the gym by seven.

The local _Shield_ gym is owned by Melinda May. A retired Agent of Shield. She opened this gym for the locals in their small town. Skye had passed by a couple of times noticing that the gym is mostly for people who want to learn self-defense moves and all that. So when Skye noticed a help wanted sign asking for a trainer, she couldn’t pass it up. May hired her five minutes after seeing how she can fight. Impressed does not quite cover it. The rest of May’s trainers are men and for Skye to be the only woman, May is very picky with who she lets Skye train. It makes no difference to Skye. There are some days where she goes and does nothing because May gives the clients to someone else. Yet, May still pays her like as if she was training someone. Skye uses that free time to train by herself in the private room May provided for her.

Skye managed to sleep all the way until that annoying buzz sound woke her up at six on the dot. With all the lounging and slow speed to get ready, she was out the door by six fifty five. Luckily, the gym is one block away from her apartment. Two _around the corners_ and she is there. Walking in she sees all the other trainers setting up or punching a bag. May is at the front desk checking back and forth from papers and her computer. She looked up at Skye and made a small smile to acknowledge her existence and went back to her work. Skye rolled her eyes. She is not that surprised at May’s rude demeanor. She has always been like this. Skye walked forward and went behind the desk. She hovered over May’s shoulder chancing a glance at what she was so indulged in. It was nothing special. Just the schedule for all of their training. Skye let out a breath and propped herself up on the counter that was connected to the desk. “Anything for me today?” she asked hoping that May would answer her.

May quickly looked over her shoulder and turned back to the scattered papers. She let out a breath and said, “Nope. All the people that came in are not in your league of fighting.”

Skye let out a sigh. She really hoped that she would have someone to train. After all, there is only so much training you can do alone before it gets boring. “Free day then?”

May nodded her head. “You got it.”

Skye let her head back and stared at the ceiling. She began to count all the tiles that were scattered all over, you know, because there is nothing better to do. She heard the door chime, which signaled that someone was coming in, but never lifted her head to see who it is. Skye figures that the person is not for her, so the ceiling needs her full attention.

“Can I help you?” May directed to the person that had just come in.

“Uh, yes. I would like to have a trainer.” A voice of a woman spoke. Skye heard it and tried to imagine in her head who this person is. They have nothing but regulars so she assumed it was one of them. Although, she should have known it wasn’t given the British accent. Still, she never lifted her head to check who it is.

May looked the woman up and down. “ _You_ want a trainer?” she let out a breath. May saw that the woman most likely never punched anything in her life. “This is your first time in here today, isn’t it?”

The woman nodded. “Yes. It is.”

This triggered Skye. She looked down to finally take a glance at the girl. To Skye’s non-existent surprise, it was definitely not one of their regulars. Their regulars were men and three women, all of whom Skye did not find attractive. The girl standing at the front desk had her brown hair in a ponytail, a cardigan over her button up shirt, a tie, long jeans, and sneakers. Skye did not ever really acknowledge what her type in girls is, but if she could acknowledge it now, this girl was definitely it. Skye felt her heart clench at the sight of her. She was definitely mesmerized.

The woman noticed Skye staring and formed a smile as she looked down, placing one lock of hair behind her ear. Skye was about to smile back when she heard someone calling her. “Skye! Come here.” One of the other trainers called motioning to a punching bag that needed to be hung up. Skye rolled her eyes, but still hopped off to go and help the guy lift it up and place it on the hook. Skye positioned herself in a way that when she grabbed the bag, the girl at the desk would still be in full view.  May and her were still talking when the girl suddenly left to go in the locker room. Skye hurried placing the hook on the bag and ran back over to May.

Skye rushed behind her, stopping just in time before she would bump right into her. “Is she going to train today?” Skye asked with a hopeful look.

May raised her head to look at Skye. “Who?”

Skye rolled her eyes. “You know, that girl that was just here.”

May furrowed her brow and looked back down to her work. “Oh that one. Yes she is. I’m trying to find someone who—“

Skye hopped on her heels. “Me! I’ll do it.” She said almost way too quickly.

May nodded her head no. “No way. She has no experience. I am not going to have you lower your standards.”

Skye let out an exasperated sigh. “But May! I-I have not trained anyone in a month. I know that you are trying to be protective of my _skills,_ but I really want to train someone. Why not let it be a new regular?” Skye began to quiver her lower lip. “Please, Please, Please May.”

May also let out a long, yet rude sigh. “Fine. But don’t complain to me if she is not good. Now, go on. I’ll send her to your training room when she is all dressed.”

Skye smiled large, and gave May a side hug. “Thanks May.” Which was returned with a look of death because Skye was touching her. Skye went off to her private training room. She laid out all the necessary equipment that she uses to train. She managed to place a punching bag up on its hook when she heard the door open.

She turned to see the girl. She still had the ponytail, but this time she was wearing a bright colored sports bra that was very visible behind her gray tank, and some black yoga pants. If Skye did not already lose it, she definitely did now.

The woman smiled and walked toward Skye. Extending out a hand she said, “Hi, I’m Jemma Simmons.”


	2. Your Purpose

Skye glared at the girl in front of her. _Jemma Simmons_. Definitely a name that suits her looks, Skye thought. Skye stepped forward as well. “Skye.” She said simply as she took her hand and gave it a light squeeze.

Jemma raised an eyebrow in confusion. “Are we not on that level yet for me to know your last name?”

Skye stared down at their still interlocked hands. She quickly pulled it back. “Oh um…I actually don’t have one. It’s just Skye.”

Jemma looked back at her and debated whether or not she was telling the truth. In the end, she opted to not push the subject. “Well, _Skye._ Where do we start?” Jemma looked around the room and saw all the equipment Skye had set out. She walked forward to look at the items more clearly.

Skye grabbed her arm before she could walk any further. “Actually we are going to start with you telling me why you’re here.” She let go of her arm and leaned on one of the walls, staring at Jemma expectantly.

Jemma pursed her lips. “What do you mean by that?”

“I mean, why are you here? Why do you need training?” she asked.

Jemma let out a sigh. “Well…I um…I get bullied a lot at my academy. You know? Just in case any of them try to physically hit me or something, I can be ready.”

Skye squinted her eyes and could not help the smile that was tugging at the corner of her lips. “You realize that you are a terrible liar, right?”

Jemma simply rolled her eyes and proceeded to walk toward the items. “So, are these the gloves that you want me to wear?” she asked pointing at a pair of gloves on the ground.

Skye had a mischievous grin on her face and proceeded to walk toward Jemma. “I guess we are not on that _level_ yet for me to know why you are here. But, yes those are your gloves.”

Jemma nodded and gave Skye a grateful smile for not pushing the issue. She knows that she is lying, but she can’t tell this random person the truth. At least not yet. Jemma proceeded to put on the gloves and managed to get them on without any help. “Okay. Now what?”

Skye motioned her eyes at the bag that was on the hook. “Let’s see how you throw a punch.” They walked over in unison. Skye stood behind the bag and held it in place. “Okay. So I am going to hold it behind here to feel the pressure. We will work from there.” Jemma nodded in agreement and let out a breath. She stepped forward and with everything she had, threw a punch. Skye looked at her in shock. “Please. Please tell me that you are joking.”

Jemma smiled brightly. “Was I _that_ good?”

Skye clenched her jaw and then cleared her throat. “If we are going to get to any sort of _level_ , then honesty is going to play a huge role. So… No. That was terrible. I can honestly say that was _the_ worst punch I have ever seen someone throw.”

Jemma’s mouth hung open. “Well jeez. Thanks for the bloody ego boost.”

Skye giggled. “ _But_ ….there is nowhere to go but up. … Is that better for you?” she finished with a mischievous grin.

Jemma closed her eyes and smiled. “Quite. Thank you.”

Skye grinned and turned toward the bag. “When you punch, you want to imagine a purpose. Imagine the one thing that makes you angry…furious. Let it burn inside of you. Then, when you look at the bag… let out the flame.”  With that Skye started doing two punch combos. Every move just as swift as the last.

Jemma watched in memorization. Anyone could look at this girl in front of her and agree that she is attractive. Jemma could go on a scientific rant with all the things that make it so, but she just better put those thoughts aside.

Skye stopped abruptly and wiped the small amount of sweat that appeared on her forehead. “Get it?”

Jemma nodded. “Think so.”

Skye moved to stand behind the bag, holding it in place once more. “Okay. Let’s try this again.”

Jemma moved her position so that she was directly in front of the bag. She tried to take Skye’s advice. She closed her eyes momentarily, envisioning the thought of why she was there. The _real_ reason of why she was there. Jemma opened her eyes and Skye noticed a fire that was glowing there. Jemma punched the bag twice and each one Skye felt press against her. Skye took a step back and put her hands on her hips. She began nodding and pursed her lips. “Wow. I’d say that you found your purpose.”

Jemma grinned and nodded. “I definitely did.”

Skye motioned for her to do it again. Jemma was getting better by the minute according to Skye. Whatever the reason that she is training, she definitely was using it. Skye taught her a couple different punch combos. Each combination became a breeze for Jemma after doing it a couple of times. They moved onto do a couple different exercise routines such as push-ups, sit-ups, and jumping jacks. All of which Skye let Jemma do in a _girly_ way since this was her first day. They had been there for hours. Both of them were dripping with sweat. Jemma asked a couple of times if she had other clients and Skye kept reassuring her that she was the only one. Skye thought they could go all the way until closing time, she actually hoped for it, but of course, fate is not in her favor.

Jemma heard her phone buzzing and took a deep breath before going to get it. She was panting the whole way. “Oh darn. I have to go.” She said to herself after reading the text message on her phone.

Skye tried not to let the disappointment show on her face. “Oh um…is it an emergency?” Skye started to mentally kick herself for asking that. She just met her today and she is already butting into her business.

Jemma began to put her things together into her duffel bag. “No. Nothing like that. My friend Fitz needs me home for some assignment we have to do for the academy.” She said waving her hand dismissively.

Skye clenched her jaw. She wanted so badly to ask who in the world this Fitz person is and are they living together. Was he a boyfriend perhaps? “Okay. Yeah. You got a lot done today so good job.” She tried to sound uplifting, but let’s be real, she was definitely hurt.

Jemma smiled and proceeded to walk toward the door. Skye turned to go and pack up all of her equipment. Jemma stopped to turn back to Skye. “What is your schedule?”

Skye turned around startled. “I’m sorry?”

“What is your schedule? Like, what days can you train me?” Jemma asked.

Skye opened her mouth and thought for a moment. “I should actually be asking you your schedule. I am here every day and like I said before you are the only client my boss gave me. So I’m working around your time.”

Jemma tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. “Great. So is it cool if I come like… four days out of the week?”

Skye’s eyes shot open. She wanted to come to meet her four out of the seven days a week. “Yes!...” Skye stopped and realized how overly exaggerated she had said that. “…I mean yeah. That’s cool. Whatever works?”

Jemma smiled and walked toward her. She was juggling around in her bag and took out a wad of money. “Great. Here, I think this should cover it.”

Just by staring at the wad of money, Skye saw that she was way overpaying. “Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. I can’t take that.”

Jemma stood back hesitantly. “Oh I’m sorry. That front desk lady said for personal training, the money goes directly to the trainer.”

Skye nodded. “It does. But I mean…” she pointed down at the wad of money, “…you’re way overpaying.”

Jemma blushed which Skye found extremely cute. “Right. I just wanted to pay you for three months. I can be forgetful. So here.” She finished, handing over the money.

Skye hesitated before placing her hand on the money, careful to not pull on it to take it out of Jemma’s hands. “Are you sure that you’re going to last that long. I mean you did okay today. But it is going to take a lot of work to get to where I am.” She stated sarcastically.

Jemma laughed and nodded. “I think I will be able to handle it. I have an amazing trainer after all.”

“Okay… Whatever you say Jemma. Just remember that you asked for it.” Skye smiled and took the money.

Jemma walked backwards, smiling the whole time until she reached the door. “I will see you tomorrow Skye.”

Skye smiled back and said, “Yes you will.”

Jemma then walked out. Skye found herself smiling the whole time while doing the agonizing work of picking up all the equipment. Once she was finished, all she wanted to do was head home. There was still another hour before closing time, but Skye figures May will give her a break.

Skye walked to the front desk where May was keeping herself occupied. “Hey May. Is it cool if I head out early? I’m kind of beat after that session.”

May looked up at her and winced her eyes. “I’ll say. The two of you have been training since seven this morning. Go ahead.”

Skye smiled brightly at her. “Thanks May I’ll see you tomorrow.”

When Skye was almost out the door, she stopped. “Skye wait. Come here. Check this out.” She heard May say.

She walked back in to find everyone staring at the TV that was hanging on the wall. She walked toward the scene to have a better view of the TV.

“Breaking News comes in today. A body was once again found outside the police station. Although this is not a surprise given that it came from the known group _Rising Tide_ , this time though, the body was found brutally beaten. The man is now being rushed to the hospital and…” Skye was listening to the news reporter speak. She could not believe her eyes. This was the man from yesterday. The one from the alley. Skye thought back to the couple of punches she gave him and the kick to the stomach, but the man now had ten times more bruises than what she left him with. Skye knew that this could not be right. She walked out abruptly, hearing the little comments from the other trainers about how her _mystery_ group needs to go to hell. The only thing Skye can be grateful for in this moment, is that all of their identities are unknown.

Skye arrived at the hidden Warehouse that is quite a long walk from her apartment. The warehouse had been abandoned for years. This was the place that she and Ward found when they were kids. They turned it into their meeting ground/training place. Ward however, still lives there. When Skye decided to go out and rent her apartment, Ward said that the Warehouse was the first place he was able to call home. Skye agreed and visits him all the time, even when it’s not required for her to.

Skye walked in and seen Maria and Triplett sparing with each other in the middle of the room. They noticed her and nodded. Skye nodded back and they proceeded to spar. She walked up the stairs to get to the second floor where she found Peggy and Natasha doing different combinations with punching bags. They as well exchanged nods before Skye finally made her way to the third floor to find Ward working on his computer. “Hey! We need to talk.” She stated firmly.

Ward shut his laptop closed and looked up at Skye. “Why hello Skye. It’s awesome to see you to. I’m doing fine, thank you for asking.” He finished with a grin.

Skye rolled her eyes. “Cut the crap…Have you seen the news?”

Ward scrunched his eyebrows together. “Really Skye? Do I look like I watch the news?” He started motioning at himself.

Skye sat next to him and looked into his eyes. “I need you to be honest with me Ward. What happened after I left last night? With the guy from the alley. What happened?”

Ward was taken back. “Skye, why are you asking?”

Skye let out a sigh. “I was just watching the news and the guy from last night was left at the police station. But he was beaten. Brutally beaten when they found him.”

“Yeah. No kidding. We beat on all of our criminals.” Ward scoffed matter of fact-ly.

Skye shook her head. “No Ward. This guy was _brutally beaten._ ” She dragged out the last two words to put more emphasis on them.

Ward’s mouth hung open. “Skye? Are you—Are you suggesting that _we_ did that?”

“I know that you guys would never go that far, but the police are saying that—“

Ward grunted and proceeded to interrupt her. “The police know nothing. If they want to pin it on us, then fine! They are just looking for someone to blame, Skye. They shouldn’t even be investigating. We do their freaking job for them.”

It was Skye’s turn to be taken back. She never heard her friend speak in that tone before. “Ward. Just calm down. I was just aski—“

Ward stood up and began walking in place. “And how dare you Skye! How dare you come and accuse us of doing such a thing. You know we only beat on them enough to leave a dent then we drop them off at the police station. Done! Do you hear me?”

Skye could feel tears forming in her eyes. Now she has never heard him talk to her like that. “Yes. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have. I just- I – I’m sorry.”

Ward looked down to see the defeated look on Skye. He sighed and kneeled down to look at her more clearly. “Look, after you left we picked him up and dropped him off at the police station. I swear. There was no stops in-between or anything. Maybe after we left him, someone came and was angry. Took it out on the first person they saw. But I swear it was not us.”

Skye nodded in understanding. Ward got up and grabbed something from his desk. “Now here…” he handed over a file, “I got a tip from my group and it needs to be done tonight.”

Skye opened the file to see two pictures. Once again, they were men that were older than their normal criminals they get. “Are you ever going to tell me who this _group_ of yours is? I mean it is one thing to not tell the rest of them, but me?”

Ward shook us head and kneeled down. “Sorry. You know that is confidential. But like I have said before… once I see that you are ready, I will tell you.” He got back up and extended his arm. “Come on. We got a job to do.

Skye took his hand and they all proceeded to go do their task. They found the guys in no time. Three of them beat on one guy, while the other three beat on the other. Just enough to leave a mark. Skye was getting tired and the group told her once more to head home. She refuted a couple times, but opted to take their offer. The more sleep the better she thought. She would get to see look less tired when seeing Jemma in the morning.

Skye arrived right on time, just like she did every day. She gave her greeting to her fellow coworkers, and even May before heading to her training room to set everything up. Right when she got finished hanging up the punching bag, she heard the door open. Jemma came in wearing similar attire as the day before. “Oh. Hello Jemma. How is your morning—“Skye flinched when she heard the loud slam after Jemma threw her duffel bag on the floor. She walked to grab her gloves in a huff. “Are you okay?”

Jemma put her gloves on in ultimate hatred. “I’m fine! Can we just get a move on please?” She motioned toward the bag. Skye wanted to push the issue, but instead walked to hold the bag in place. Skye nodded to inform Jemma that she was ready. Little did Skye know, she was not ready. Jemma was hitting the bag over and over again. Each strike getting harder than the last.

Skye began to wince at the amount of pressure she was feeling. “Hey. Calm it down a little would you?”

Jemma stopped abruptly. “What’s the matter? The great _Skye_ can’t handle it?” Jemma scoffed.

Skye tried not to take it offensively. “I can, but you are letting out to much anger. You’re going to run out of breath if you continue to—“Skye stopped immediately when she saw that Jemma had turned so that her back was to Skye. Skye walked forward, a little hesitant. She placed a hand on her shoulder. “Jemma? Are you sure that you’re okay?”

Jemma let her head hang down. She turned to look at Skye, tears in her eyes when she said, “No.”

Jemma rushed into Skye’s arms. Skye did not need to process anything at all. All she did was wrap her arms around Jemma and try her best to console her. Jemma was crying hard into Skye’s shoulder. Skye moved a little so that her back was against a wall, and slid down so they were now both embracing on the ground. They sat like this, Skye’s arms around her and rubbing her back for a couple of minutes. When Jemma had calmed down some she pulled away and sat up a little straighter. Skye looked into her eyes. “What’s wrong Jemma?”

Jemma quivered her lip. “I just. I-I don’t…”

Skye knew that this girl was defeated by something. She also had a very great idea of what it could be. “Does this have anything to do with the purpose of you being here?” Jemma nodded to this, but still did not say a word. “You’re still not ready to tell me yet. Huh?”

Jemma tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and sighed. “I want to tell you. I do. I just… I think that we—“

“We need to work to that.” Skye interrupted.

Jemma nodded and smiled. “Yes. We need to work to that. And I promise you… we will.”


	3. Skye's Purpose

It’s been two months since Skye and Jemma had that conversation. Although Skye still has not managed to pry out of Jemma what her purpose is, she has gotten closer with her. It was bound to happen at some point since Jemma goes to train with Skye every Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday. They exchanged numbers and text one another on all the other days. Not as much as Skye would want to since Jemma is busy with her studies, but she texts her enough to keep Skye less bored at work.

With the money she got from Jemma for the lessons, Skye bought a beat up old car that she had her eyes on for a while. She already had some money saved, but thanks to Jemma, she finally took the initiative and bought it. It is now easier for Skye to head over to the warehouse whenever she wants to visit with Ward and even train while she is there with the rest of the group. They all agreed to lay low for a little while. After the incident with the guy from the alley and the media making accusations toward them, they decided it would be best to take a break from crime fighting. The man from that night is still in the hospital. He has been in a coma and the police decided that the only people who could have done it is Rising Tide. Ward used that break as a time to make things right. Skye saw that Ward went and talked to this mysterious group of his one day. She did not understand what they could do to help, however the next day the police made a statement in the news saying all accusations toward them has been dropped.  This made Skye more suspicious about who the group is. She wants so desperately for Ward to spit it out already, but he doesn’t. Skye does not want him to be mad at her again so she decides to not push the issue.

It’s Thursday night. Skye got a text message from Ward with a location of some building, asking her to be there in the next ten minutes. This is the moment where she is once more relieved that she has her car. She rushed to put on dark clothing and hurried downstairs to her car to go meet with the group. Skye plugged in the address on her phone’s GPS and it took her to one of Shields academies. There are three academies in the small town where Skye lives. One for the college students, which Skye knows Jemma goes to, the second for all graduate students, and the third for people like May. Skye knows that May _says_ that she is retired, which is why she opened up the gym. But Skye has noticed that May misses work at times to take a _break,_ and returns the following day with a bruise or scratch. Skye followed her one day to this specific building that she is at now, and noticed that all the big top dog Agents of Shield train there. Thus, Skye knows May is living a double life. She can’t call her out on it though, because Skye is doing the same. At least the double life they are living is for good and not evil.

Right?

Skye finds herself both confused and nervous as she steps out of her car. Nervous because this is their first mission after two months and confused because out of all the places for there to be crime, they are at a place that does everything to prevent it. She walks to the front of the building and spots the group standing waiting for her. “Sorry I’m late. I was just in the car thinking.” The group shrugged it off, assuring Skye it was no big deal. Skye looked at Ward who was fixated at his phone. “Ward. Why are we at a Shield base?”

Ward looked up at Skye, furrowing his brow. He shut off his phone and placed it into his pants pocket. “I got a tip…” Skye did not need any information to know who this tip was from. She already knew it had to be from this group he is so secretive about. “Now, they say that there has been some guy that sneaks in here every night around midnight or so. They assume that he is stealing data or equipment or something.” Ward addressed to the whole group.

“Has this _group_ of yours actually seen this guy steal anything?” Triplett questioned.

“Yeah. I mean we can’t just assume here.” Carter added.

“I don’t want to go another two months with the police and Shield thinking we are against them again.” Hill said.

Ward rolled his eyes and stood a little straighter. “You know our job. You know who is in charge. Whether my people have seen this guy steal or not, there is no reason for him to be sneaking in and out of a private base.”

Romanoff let out a grunt. “Your _people_ Grant? I thought _we_ were your people.” She finished pointing at the group around her. “Why can’t you just tell us who this group is already?” she added in a huff.

The rest of the group nodded in agreement and looked at Ward expectantly. He let out a sigh. “If you don’t like it, then you can leave. Right Skye?” he looked at Skye who had been trying her hardest to not say anything the whole time.

Skye rocked back and forth on her heels. She agreed a lot with the group, but at the same time, she trusts Ward with her life. “I think that we should all just go in there, man our stations, and watch this guy. If we see something wrong we will take action and if not then, no harm done.” She had a hopeful smile on her face when looking at the rest of the group.

The group all looked at one another before nodding in agreement and heading inside. Ward nudged Skye in the shoulder. He gave her a grateful smile. “Thanks Skye. I thought they were going to turn against us.”

Skye nodded and shrugged her shoulders. “No problem. But, they're right in a lot of ways Ward. You need to really make sure that this _us_ is really us...” She began motioning back and forth between the two of them. “…Before you lose everything.”

Skye walked inside and Ward followed closely behind her. The six of them hid all around the building. They were visible to each other, but hidden enough that if anyone were to walk in, no one would see them. Skye checked the time and noticed it was a couple minutes passed midnight. She looked up at the others and they looked back at her. She could tell by the looks they were giving, they were very skeptical about the whole thing. Next thing you know, they all hear a door swoosh open. Skye could only make out that it was an average sized man with a bald head. _This is why I like girls_ Skye thought to herself. They all watched the man wander around one of the laboratories. He had not touched anything yet, he was just looking at many different chemicals. It was not until he started rummaging through a filing cabinet that Ward motioned it was time to take action. Triplett and Romanoff looked back at Ward like he was crazy. He had not stolen anything…yet…so why go and take action?

There was no time to argue because Ward jumped down from his spot. He rushed to the man and began beating him immediately. Skye and the others jumped down as well, running over to Ward and the guy. They all saw how hard he was hitting the guys face. “Get him off!” Skye shouted to the others. Hill, Romanoff, and Triplett grabbed Ward and pushed him to the opposite side of the room. Skye and Carter knelt down to look at the man. Skye could not make out his face for how much Ward beat on him. There was too much blood and his face became swollen. “Jesus Ward! What’s the matter with you?” Skye shouted. She took off her shirt, leaving her in just a tank top. She ripped it up and gave half to Carter so they could wipe his face down as much as they could. The others finally got Ward to calm down and they all went back to where Skye and Carter were.

Hill went down next to Skye placing her hand on her shoulder. “We got it. Talk to Ward.”

Skye nodded and handed over her half of the shirt. Skye stood and grabbed Ward by the arm and tugged him a little bit away from the rest of the group. “Are you crazy? We don’t do that. You were beating on him way too much.”

Ward looked down and shook his head. “Sorry I just…I got carried away is all.”

Skye wanted to scream at him for doing this, but the damage is already done. Skye and Ward told the group to lift him up. They all walked together outside. Triplett, Carter, Hill, and Romanoff all walked to Ward’s van and carefully placed the guy in. Skye was following close behind before she was stopped by a hand tugging at her arm. “Go home Skye. We will take care of it.” Ward motioned his eyes at the group.

Skye shook her head and yanked her arm out of his embrace. “No. You always say that and something ends up happening. I’ll take my car and follow you gu—“

“Ward is right Skye. You have work real early tomorrow morning. Go home we got it.” Triplett announced.

Skye looked at the others and they nodded in agreement. Skye pursed her lips and looked at the guy in the van. “Fine. Promise me though that if anything happens, you will all call me.”

“Promise.” Ward said simply. Skye walked toward her car, before she was once again stopped. Hill grabbed her arm. Skye turned around to find the whole group standing there with Ward holding a cupcake.

“Happy Birthday.” They announced in unison.

Skye smiled and walked forward to take the cupcake. Carter rubbed her shoulder. “We were going to wait until the afternoon—“

“…but we figured it is already technically your birthday right now.” Romanoff interrupted.

Skye looked down at the cupcake and back at the group with a grateful smile. “Thanks guys. It means a lot.” They gave their goodbyes once more and Skye got in her car to head home. She had already finished the cupcake by the time she entered her apartment. Skye was still worried that something was going to go wrong, but she figured that she should have more trust in the group. After all they did make her a cupcake. Skye brushed off her thoughts and got ready for bed. She set her alarm like she always did and found herself smiling. Not because of the fact her friends remembered her birthday, but because in a few hours she would get to see Jemma.

* * *

 

“Are you sure? I think it looks the same.” Jemma said to Skye as she was looking at herself in the mirror.

Skye laughed as she finished putting the last bit of the equipment away. “I’m telling you Jems, your arms are getting super toned.” They had been training for the past few hours as usual. The topic of conversation for the two today was an argument about whether or not Jemma was getting toned in certain areas or not.

Jemma blushed when Skye said this. Skye had been calling her _Jems_ for the past few days now and she still has not gotten used to it. Jemma is used to everyone she knows calling her Simmons. The fact that someone is not only referring to her as Jemma, but now even a nickname was a new yet thrilling feeling for her. And no, it has nothing to do with the fact that it is coming from Skye’s mouth that she is feeling this way. _Really, it’s not._ “Thanks, Skye.” Jemma said rather shyly in return.

Skye nodded and placed the last of the equipment in the corner where it belonged. “No problem.” Jemma walked toward the door where her duffel bag was and picked it up. Skye was right behind her in seconds to open the door for her. “After you.” Skye said as she bowed and extended her arm.

Jemma laughed and did a little curtsey. “Why thank you kind lady.”

They both laughed as they walked out. Skye was about to turn to Jemma and say something witty when… “Surprise!” May and the rest of the staff shouted.

Skye looked around to see the place was decorated with a whole bunch of decorations. It was not like this when Skye first came, but she figures they had a lot of time to set this up since her and Jemma never leave their private training room. Her fellow trainers walked toward her all hugging and saying “Happy Birthday.” Skye was shocked. They never did anything like this before. “It was May’s idea.” One of the workers said out of nowhere. Skye looked at May and quirked her eyebrow. May just rolled her eyes and smiled. “Yes, well I figured we would have an excuse for pizza.” May began pointing at a table that had a whole bunch of pizza boxes on display. May and the others all walked to the table and began serving themselves.

Skye felt a slap on her shoulder and turned to see Jemma’s mouth hanging in shock. “Why didn’t you tell me it was your birthday today, Skye? I would have canceled or at least bought you something.”

Skye waved her hand dismissively. “It’s really no big deal. You being here with me is a present in itself.” Skye’s eyes immediately went wide. _Why the hell did you just say that? Now she is going to think you’re weird._

Jemma went from light to red in seconds. She began rocking on her heels. “Thanks.”

Skye let out a breath and rubbed her neck in nervousness. She looked at the clock and saw that it was seven at night. _Definitely dinner time._ “Stay. I mean for the pizza.” Skye pointed at the table. “It is dinner time and we have been training all day. You deserve a good meal.”

Jemma shook her head. “Oh no. I do not want to impose or anything.”

“You won’t be!” Skye practically shouted. She then lowered her voice and cleared her throat. “I’d –I would like it if you stayed.”

Jemma pursed her lips and grinned. “Okay. But only because I am so hungry.” She said teasingly.

Skye laughed and nodded. “Ouch.” She said placing a hand to her heart. “I’m hurt.”

Jemma pushed her shoulder playfully. “Oh hush.”

They both grabbed a plate and probably ate more than they were supposed to. Jemma was mingling very well with the other trainers and Skye could not help but feel like the luckiest girl in the world. The only thing that would make it better is if Jemma was not only _just_ her friend. It was nine o’clock before the last of everyone began to head outside. Skye said goodbye to the remaining few with a hug, even May, and turned to Jemma. “Listen, I—“

“Do you want to go get dessert?” Jemma interrupted. Skye was taken aback so she did not respond. “I mean, it is your birthday. Birthdays call for dessert right? It’s on me.”

Skye smiled. “I’d like that.” Jemma nodded and motioned for her car. Skye made sure to lock hers and gladly got into Jemma’s. They went down the street to a Sonic, since it was the only thing that was open at that time of night. They got ice cream sundaes and Jemma drove and parked back at the gym. Jemma put it in park and turned the radio on low so that way it was not completely awkward. Jemma pursed her lips. “So…Can I ask you something?”

Skye looked back at her and nodded. “Sure Jems.”

Jemma blushed and let out a breath. “How do you do it? How are you so good at training and fighting?”

Skye raised an eyebrow and thought for a moment. “I guess everyone has their talents. And like I said before, the purpose for why you’re fighting plays a huge part.”

Jemma nodded. “What’s your purpose?” Skye looked down and cleared her throat. Jemma immediately got tense. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked that. God, me and my big mouth. Skye, I’m sorry—“

“No. It’s okay I –I want to tell you.” Skye turned to completely face Jemma. Jemma did the same. “I’m a foster kid. I never knew my parents or even seen a picture of them. The foster homes I would get sent to were bad…like real bad. Most would not even have stable beds ready to go and the others were abusive. I got hit with hands, belts, and sticks …anything really. It became a pattern. There was one foster home in particular that affected me the most. It was late at night. I thought everyone was sleeping like I was, but I was wrong.  I felt a hand shaking me and I woke up to find the foster dad standing there. I could smell the alcohol and he told me to stand up. He started to unbutton his pants and told me to take off my clothes… I told him no and when I went to shout for help, he hit me and I fell to the bed.”

Skye began to tense up and Jemma saw tears begin to form in her eyes. She leaned forward and grabbed Skye’s hand. “It’s okay Skye. You don’t have to finish.”

Skye shook her head and pulled away from Jemma’s hand. “No. I need to. For me… I need to finish.” Jemma nodded and motioned for Skye to continue. “He got on top of me and started to pull off my pants and I fought as best I could, but then…I stopped. I felt the warmth and…the pain…in my stomach. I looked down to see that he had stuck me with a knife. I started to cry and he whispered in my ear to shut up and he stuck me again. Then he… he finished the job so to say. When he was done he rushed out of the room and called an ambulance coming up with some story saying that they got robbed and he had found me that way.” Skye began to let the tears that she had been fighting back to fall on to her cheeks. “I fight because I’m scared Jemma. I’m scared that I will get hurt again. I’m scared that I will never find someone that will love me despite the fact that I feel completely…broken.”

Jemma had tears in her eyes as well. She leaned forward and wiped away all the tears away from Skye’s face. Next thing Skye knew, Jemma was embracing her in a hug. The warmest and safest hug that Skye had ever experienced. “You are not broken, Skye. You’re brave. You’re kind. You have a heart bigger than most. Anyone would be lucky to be with you.” Jemma whispered into her ear. She pulled back from Skye, but still close enough that their foreheads were brushing together. “But at the same time…I don’t want just anyone to be with you.” Jemma said in a shy voice.

Skye furrowed her brow. “What do you me—“

Jemma leaned forward the short distance and placed her lips softly against Skye’s. It took Skye only a second to return the girl’s gesture by wrapping her hand around the curve of Jemma’s neck. Jemma took that as the okay to deepen the kiss. Mouths open, moving in perfect harmony. Jemma managed to put her hand on Skye’s hip and pulled her closer, despite the awkward position they are in with a car. Skye gently tugged Jemma’s hair eliciting a moan and Skye took the advantage to bring her tongue into play. The kiss was as deep as it could get. They finally pulled away and gasped for air.

Skye smiled and placed her forehead against Jemma’s. “I definitely feel better now.”

Jemma laughed. “I’ve been wanting to do that for a while now, but I thought that would be violating some… trainer/student code of conduct.”

Skye pursed her lips. “Code of conduct?”

“They have those right?” Jemma asked.

Skye laughed. “You’re such a dork.” Skye leaned forward this time. They kissed for a little while longer, but pulled away sooner than the last time. “So does this mean if I were to invite you to my apartment and wanted to cook you one of the few meals I actually know how to cook…as a date…you would say yeah?” Skye finished with a flirty grin.

“Depends. Are you asking me on a date?” Jemma replied.

Skye nodded. “Jemma Simmons, would you like to go out on a date with me? Despite any code of conducts that we may or may not be violating.”

Jemma laughed and nodded. “I thought you would never ask. So, yes.”

Skye raised her eyebrows. She placed one hand around Jemma’s neck, pulling her closer. “Yeah?”

Jemma nodded. “Yeah.”

They kissed slowly once more. Jemma smiled against Skye’s lips, but quickly returned back to the motions. Both have been waiting what felt like forever to do this. They were going to savor every second.

Once they pulled apart, Jemma had her hand still hanging on to Skye’s neck, her thumb tracing along her jawline. Skye was smiling and leaning into the touch. “What about tomorrow? After our training session?” Jemma asked.

Skye was about to nod when she remembered that on Saturdays she normally goes and trains with the others at the warehouse. “I actually have to meet with some friends. But, how about Sunday? You, me, and dinner at my apartment.”

Jemma nodded. “Sounds good.”

Skye smiled and leaned in yet again. She could kiss Jemma all night to be honest. Skye was pleasantly surprised to learn that someone’s lips could be this soft. She felt slight pressure on her shoulder. Jemma was pushing her forward. “Go. Before I get too excited.”

Skye quirked her brow and grinned. “Getting too excited doesn’t sound that ba—“

“Go!” Jemma announced with a grin.

Skye laughed and nodded. She placed a gently kiss to Jemma’s cheek and got out of the car. She was walking toward her car, rummaging through her bag for her keys. “Hey Skye!” Skye turned to face Jemma. “Happy Birthday.” Jemma said with a smile.

Skye grinned and ran back to Jemma’s car. She went down close to Jemma’s face. “Thank you.” Skye placed one final kiss to Jemma’s lips and pushed herself to go back to her car. On the short way home, Skye found herself smiling once more. Work just got a whole lot better for Skye. For once, she won’t be crying on Sunday.


	4. Betrayal

Skye could not wait to get up for work the next morning. The girl that she has been crushing on for the past two months not only reciprocated those feelings, but even kissed her first. It makes her feel like a teenager again. Well, the teenager she wanted to be. When she was in her early teens, she would hook up with people that were hot. Sure it was nice kissing girls she thought were attractive, but this, what she has with Jemma, is unfamiliar. Skye knew right away that the feelings she has for Jemma is different. Maybe it is because she knows that Jemma is not one of those one night stand girls. This is the type of girl that needs the wife-ing up sort of treatment. Flowers, dates, whispers of love. All the things Skye is more than willing to provide because this is not just a crush, this is someone that Skye wants to one day fall in love with. And if she is being honest, she is definitely already on that path. She woke up at five thirty in the morning, thirty minutes before that stupid alarm goes off, just so she can look as _cute_ as a person can possibly get when going to work out. For Skye, giving up her sleep to impress someone is proof enough that she is definitely whipped.

Since she did get up earlier than normal, she managed to leave the apartment by six thirty. Skye normally got to the gym right when it opens and all the other trainers are usually already there. This time though she was one of the first to arrive. Looks of shock and impression were thrown her way when she walked in to the gym.

“Is this going to be what happens every time I arrange a party for you? You coming in _early_ to work. Because if so, I will be more than willing to do it more often.” May said with a smile.

Skye laughed and rolled her eyes. “This was not planned or anything. I was just too excited to sleep.” Skye looked down to the ground as she said that last sentence. Just in case the real reason why she woke up early could be read on her face. She hopped up on the front desk counter and waited for May’s response.

May nodded and formed one of her very famous mischievous grins. “Oh. I see.”

Skye scrunched her face with confusion. “See what?”

“This doesn’t have anything to do with the attractive British girl that you’re training does it?” May asked with raised eyebrows.

“What? No. Of course not. Wait did you just say she is attractive?” Skye responded.

May did a little giggle. “Well, don’t _you_ think so?” she looked at Skye expectantly.

Skye let out a sigh and nodded. “I guess she is the reason.” Skye looked up at May who was giving her an annoyed look with her arms crossed over her chest. “Fine. Who am I kidding? Of course she is the reason. I mean come on, have you seen the girl?”

May laughed and went to start organizing the paper work at the desk. “I knew this day was coming. I had seen the way you looked at her when she first walked in here.”

“There is no code of conduct or anything, right?” Skye asked hopeful.

“Code of Conduct?” May asked taken aback.

Skye nodded. “I don’t want to lose my job or anything for fondling with the clients.”

May shook her head. “No, Skye. There is no code of conduct. Besides it is not like the two of you have kissed or anything yet.” May glanced at Skye who was now looking at the ground like there was something just so interesting there. “Skye?”

Skye looked back up and pursed her lips. “We may have had a little moment.” May smiled and nodded. “I just…I don’t know I like her a lot, you know. But I promise May, I won’t let it affect our training.”

May waved her hand dismissively. “I didn’t think you would. I am just impressed. I have never seen you this excited over somebody. I mean look at you. Giving up sleep and everything.”

Skye rolled her eyes. “Be quiet.” They both laughed in unison.

“Hey guys, turn on the news.” One of the trainers said as he was entering the gym.

May turned on the TV and it was a very familiar breaking news story. Skye listened tentatively. There was another beat up person found. Luckily, Skye knew it could not be Rising Tide because they did not find the body at the police station. It was find a couple of miles away from the Shield building. “It is now being reported that this is a homicide. Unfortunately, his wounds were too excessive…” Skye’s heart sunk when they showed a picture of the man. _It can’t be._ She thoroughly remembered that outfit and the bald head. “The man is identified as Agent Sitwell of Shield.” Skye could feel her pulse beating impossibly fast. It could not be an Agent of Shield. These are the people that are on their side.

“Rising Tide and Hydra need to be put to a stop.” Skye heard May mumble under her breath. Hydra? Skye has only heard of this group in the news throughout the years and occasionally from May. All she needed to know is that this organization kills people. The complete opposite of what she wants to do to people. May has to be wrong. She needs to be wrong. Rising Tide would never be associated with them. Right? Skye knew that she never would be, but this situation say’s otherwise. Skye left to go to her room and set up the equipment. She did it quite angrily too. She must talk to Ward about this later. She knows that she can’t wait until tonight when they normal meet at the Warehouse. As much as she is going to hate to do it, she might have to cut this training session with Jemma short.

Skye let out a sigh at the realization of this fact. She really wanted as much time with Jemma as possible. Just then she heard the door open and turned to see Jemma looking just as cute and happy as ever. “Hey, Jems.”

Jemma smiled and walked over to Skye. “Hello, Skye.” She placed a gentle kiss to Skye’s cheek.

Skye could not help the blush that crept up. And now she was really going to hate to do this. “Listen. I kind of have to leave a little early today. I –“

“Was I that bad a kisser?” Jemma asked with a smile.

Skye laughed and shook her head. “No. You are an amazing kisser. My plans just got pushed up. I’m really sorry. I wanted to spend as much time as possible with you.”

Jemma smiled and walked closer to Skye, leaving only an inch away from her lips. “You want to spend time with me?”

Skye smiled and nodded. “More than anything.”

Jemma grinned and put Skye out of her misery. She leaned in the rest of the way placing a soft kiss to her lips. Just as Jemma was about to pull away, Skye grabbed the hem of Jemma’s shirt to pull her back, bringing the kiss into a deeper one.

“Okay. As much as I could do this all day, I came to train and workout. That is what I am paying you for.” Jemma said when they finally pulled apart.

Skye smiled. “But kissing is working out to. Technically. Did you know 1.5 calories burn per minute when kissing?”

Jemma laughed. “I actually did know that.” She scrunched her face in thought before letting out a sigh. “What the bloody hell. Why not.” Jemma grabbed Skye by the neck and pulled her into another kiss. “We got a lot of work to do if I want to burn these calories.”

Skye smiled against her lips. “I’m ready for it.”

* * *

 

“You’re going to call me right?” Skye asked. She had Jemma pushed up against her car in the gym’s parking lot. Unfortunately Skye stayed true to her word about leaving early. She figured the least she could do is walk Jemma to her car and say goodbye to her properly.

Jemma brushed their noses together. “Yes. I’ll call you right before I go to sleep.”

Skye smiled. “Good. I won’t be able to go to sleep unless I hear your voice.” She placed a kiss to Jemma’s forehead.

Jemma leaned into the touch. “Aren’t you a sweet talker?”

“Yeah I am. And you are going to get a lot more of it tomorrow night. You’re still coming over right?” Skye asked with a hopeful smile.

Jemma nodded and leaned forward to place a quick kiss to her lips. “Of course I am. Do I need to bring anything? My parents always taught me that on dates you need to always bring something, so ….I plan on bringing something. I can bring drinks, or something for the food, I’m fine with either—“

Skye leaned forward to bring their lips together once more. She placed her hand around the curve of Jemma’s neck and rubbed her thumb against her cheek. “You talk too much.” Skye mumbled.

Jemma smiled against her lips. “I know. Bad habit.”

Skye pulled apart, just fair enough so she could look into her eyes. “Don’t worry about it. I got it all covered. Let me take care of you, Jem.”

Jemma nodded. “I’d like that. But Skye, promise me one thing.”

Skye pursed her lips. “Name it.”

“You let me take care of you to.”

Skye hung her mouth open a little bit. No one has ever said that before. No one has ever offered to take care of her. This just definitely reconfirmed for Skye that she is on the path of love. “I promise.”

Jemma smiled. “Good.” She leaned forward once more to kiss Skye before she got into her car. “Don’t get into any trouble now.”

Skye’s eyes went wide. “Why would you say that?” _Shit. Please tell me she doesn’t know about Rising Tide._

“I don’t know. You seem like a girl who is into that whole _bad girl shenanigans_ thing.” Jemma replied with a laugh.

 _Whew. She doesn’t know._ Skye laughed. “I guess you could say that. But I promise, I will stay out of trouble.”

Jemma wiggled her finger, signaling for Skye to kneel down to her face. “I’ll see you later, Skye.”

“Yes. You will.” They kissed for a few _or more_ seconds before the dreaded moment of separating.

Skye stood by her car as she watched Jemma drive off. She honestly feels so lucky. Jemma brings out a happiness in her that she didn’t even know she had. But then Skye remembered where she was about to go. Skye can only hope that Ward is at the Warehouse…alone preferably…so he can explain what the hell is going on.

* * *

 

Walking into the ware house, Skye was relieved to find that no one was on the first two levels. Which should not surprise her that much since their meeting time is not for another three hours. But still, you never know.

She finally arrived to the third floor. If there was one person she knew had to be there it is Ward. He does live there and besides Rising Tide and that mysterious group, he does not have much of a social life. Which is why Skye was surprised to find that he was not there. She looked around the room to see his not-made bed at one corner and his desk with a PC and laptop on it in the middle. From where she stood she could also see scattered papers surrounding the top of the desk. Skye thought about just turning around to wait downstairs for Ward, but there was a little voice inside of her telling her to be somewhat nosy.

She proceeded to walk forward to the desk to observe the contents more closely. Both computers were on the home screen. There was a picture of both him and Skye when they were thirteen. This made her smile because it was nice to think back to those times when it was only just the two of them, no secrets, and no lies. Skye went on to glance at the many papers surrounding the top of the desk. Most were little doodles. _Makes sense. He must get bored a lot._ She tossed those aside, and by doing this she found more papers that were not doodles, but what looked like killing lists. Skye read one packet of papers in particular that had Agent Sitwell’s picture on the front. It gave information about the specifics of what he does for Shield, his expertise, and much more. Skye flipped through the rest of the papers only to find a sticky note toward the end.

Skye was shocked at what she read. “Kill as soon as possible.” She whispered to herself.

 _Kill._ Kill? Why did Ward have this? Why does he have this paperwork of Shield Agents? Why is there a sticky note asking for a killing? Skye ferociously went through the rest of the papers. All the pictures were past people they have beaten up. And it just so happens that all were either very well-known police officers or members of Shield.  All each having a sticky note with that same handwriting. Each new revelation of these people, people Skye helped hurt, made her heart become smaller and smaller.

_It can’t be. Ward couldn’t be—_

Skye found a picture frame that was hidden underneath all the papers. She picked it up to see that it was Ward when he was most likely in his mid-teens standing with some man that had his arm wrapped around his shoulder. He looked somewhat familiar to Skye, but she could not put her finger on it. There was a small paragraph at the bottom of the picture.

_Ward, I have definitely made a man out of you. Continue what you are doing and no one will mess with you._

Skye read who left this little message. “John Garrett.” Skye began to breathe heavily. She knows this person. May has mentioned him a couple of times when she would tell Skye about her many adventures with Shield. He is the leader of hydra. _Hydra. Ward is hydra._ It all clicked to Skye right then. This secret group of his is… Hydra. Skye could not hold in her anger any longer. She pushed all the contents that were on the desk on to the ground in one swift movement. She picked up the lap top and threw it against the wall, causing the laptop to break in half. Skye walked over to the already messy bed and threw it across the way. She suddenly stopped and looked around the room to see the mess she made. She nodded in pleasure and ran down the stairs. She stopped when she got close to the exit to stare at herself in the mirror. She knew that she was looking at herself, but was she truly? She should have seen it. She should have stopped to ask questions when she knew something was not right. Sure she didn’t help in killing these people, but she did help in hurting them. And that alone makes Skye realize she is not a good person. She hates Ward for manipulating her, but in this moment she hates herself. She hates herself for allowing that to happen. She may not have known she was involved in Hydra, nor does she want to be, but now she knows…she always has been connected to them.

Skye looked herself in the mirror. She let out a large grunt before punching it. Leaving the glass shattered with small spots of blood left over. She quickly looked down at her hand, which was now covered in blood with small fragments of glass stuck into her skin. But, she didn’t care. The pain is nothing compared to knowing that her only true friend in the world betrayed her. She looked back at the shattered mirror. She could barely make out her face in the reflection. “You’re Hydra.”

When Skye got home she did not eat, even though the sounds from her stomach were craving to be fed. She walked to her bed and curled herself up in her sheets. The blood from her hand had dried up at this point. Skye did not even bother to clean herself up. All she wanted to do was let herself be alone. She clenched onto her sheets tightly and began to sob into her pillow.

Skye felt her phone buzz from her back pants pocket and pulled it out to see Jemma’s name. _Jemma._ Skye wanted so much to answer that call. She was about to swipe on the screen, when she suddenly let herself not. Jemma does not deserve this. Jemma deserves a good person. Skye wanted to be that good person, she thought she was a good person, but now she knows she is not. No matter how much it kills her, she knows she has to let Jemma go.

_She deserves more than me._

The pain only grew stronger when Jemma kept calling Skye that night. Skye felt herself counting. _Eleven._ Jemma called eleven times in a row. All of which Skye had to bring herself not to answer. Each time a new stab feeling in her heart appeared. The next day was no better. Skye did not get up to go shower, or change, or eat. She only got up to use the restroom and that’s it. Her phone was going off like crazy with text messages, phone calls, and voicemails. All from Jemma.

_You deserve more than me._

This is what she had to keep telling herself. She is saving Jemma by doing this.

Skye heard a knock at her door. She quickly glanced at the clock which read seven o’clock. The time that Jemma was supposed to come over for dinner.

_Shit. Please don’t let it be her._

Skye proceeded to drag herself out of her slump in the bed. When she got to the door, she peeked into the peep hole. Skye shook her head and gently rested her forehead against the door. _Jemma._

“Skye. Open the door.” Jemma said as she knocked again.

She let out a sigh and said nothing.

“I know you're there, Skye. Please. Let me in.” Jemma also rested her forehead against the door.

Skye looked through the peep hole again to see the look of hurt plastered on Jemma’s face. Skye began to tear up because it killed her to see the girl that she is falling in love with this hurt. And she is the cause of it. “Jemma. Please, please. Just go.” Skye said in a low voice.

She once again looked through the hole to find Jemma shaking her head. “No. No Skye. You promised me. You promised that you would let me take care of you. So let me do that.”

Skye knew that she promised that. She learned very young that it takes a good and honest person to keep their promises. Skye could only hope that there is some part of her that still could be good, because right now she feels like there is nothing. This is why she finally gave in and opened the door. Jemma just stood there, not moving to come in. Just standing there. Skye let out a breath. “Jemma, you have every right to be mad at me. I just—“

“Your hand.” Jemma said as she walked forward to grab Skye’s bloody hand.

Skye shook her head. “It’s nothing. I’m fine.”

Jemma also shook her head and walked the rest of the way in to close the door behind her. “No you are not. Come on. I’ll clean it up.”

Jemma led Skye to the bathroom, she found it rather quickly for someone who is just being there for the first time. Skye isn’t that surprised since her apartment is so darn small. Skye hopped up on the sink. Jemma gently washed off Skye’s hand and once the dried blood was gone, the little pieces of glass were the only things left. Jemma grabbed some tweezers and proceeded to pull each one out. “Why didn’t you answer me? Do you know how worried I was?”

Skye looked away from Jemma. She was ashamed of herself. “You deserve more than me, Jemma.”

Jemma let out a sarcastic grunt. “Are you kidding me? Where is this coming from Skye? Just yesterday you were making out with me and now you are pushing me away?”

Skye’s eyes began to fill with tears. “Jemma. I’m not…a good person. You deserve more than me. Someone who is good. Someone who will never hurt you.”

Jemma set down the tweezers and cupped Skye’s face. Skye could not help but lean into the touch. “You’re not going to hurt me, Skye. I know you wouldn’t.”

Skye just shook her head. “You need to get out now, Jemma. You need to leave me be. I know that everything I do or say is going to feel like a tinge of hopelessness because my outlook has become so damaged. The flaws of everything I’ve done are starting to tumble into view.”

Jemma clenched her jaw. She leaned closer to Skye and peppered kisses all over her face. “Listen to me, Skye. You are not damaged. Whatever is going on…I do not care. You. You are all I care about. I’m so amazed when I look at you. Not because of your looks, but because you are everything I have ever wanted. Brave, kind, caring, loving.” Jemma grabbed Skye’s hands and entwined their finger’s. She looked back up to stare into Skye’s eyes. “I’m falling in love with you, Skye. So please. Please. Don’t shut me out.”

Skye gazed back to the girl in front of her. Even though Jemma does not know what she has done, what has her so upset, she still managed to fall in love with her. Skye was amazed and shocked that Jemma did not care about what bad thing she may have done to make her think she is a bad person.

Skye leaned forward and placed a kiss to Jemma’s lips. Skye unhooked the grip Jemma had on her hands and put them on her hips, pulling Jemma closer to her body. Jemma began to unbutton Skye’s shirt, and Skye had no problem letting her. Once Jemma had the shirt open she lifted Skye off the sink and held her in her arms. She carried Skye to the bedroom, kissing the whole way, and gently fell onto it. Skye was also making due and ripping open Jemma’s shirt. They were kissing and allowing their hands to roam. Jemma stopped when she got to Skye’s stomach. She stared at the two scars that were there. She remembered the story Skye told her. Jemma gently brushed the scars with the tips of her fingers.

“I hate those.” Skye said looking down at Jemma.

Jemma shook her head and placed one kiss to each scar. She looked back up at Skye and smiled. “I love those.”

* * *

 

Skye woke up to find a new form of comfort in her arms. She remembers the way she felt before Jemma came over. She remembers what Ward did to her. But in this moment, with Jemma in her arms, she can’t bring herself to worry about it right now. She smiled remembering what also happened only hours before. Her and Jemma exploring each other. Feeling every inch of one another. Exploring and examining every curve, freckle, bruise, or scratch their bare skin had to offer. Jemma was on top first, thrusting and moving in so many ways until she felt Skye come undone beneath her. Then Skye proceeded to do the same for Jemma, doing some thrusting and moving of her own.

As Skye looked down at a sleeping Jemma, she realized that without a doubt, last night was not just sex. It’s easy to take off all your clothes and have sex. People do it every day. But opening up your entire soul to someone. Letting them in on everything you thought you should keep to yourself. Now that’s getting naked.  

Skye smiled when she felt Jemma making small patterns around her belly button with her fingers. “That tickles.”

Jemma laughed with sleep. “Sorry.”

Skye rubbed Jemma’s arm. “I’m falling in love with you to.”

Skye could feel the smile form on Jemma’s face. “I know.” Skye nodded and continued to enjoy the moment. “Skye?”

“Hmm?”

Jemma let out a sigh and moved her position so she was still laying on Skye, but now facing her completely. “I’m ready to tell you my purpose.”

Skye raised her eyebrows. “I’m listening.”

Jemma let out a sigh. “It has to do with Rising Tide.”

In this moment, Skye felt the world stop. 


	5. I Don't Want to Lose You

Skye could feel herself breathing faster. _Jemma’s purpose has to do with Rising Tide._ The group that she is not only a part of, but only hours before realized was associated with Hydra. Even though Skye does not know how much Jemma knows, she does not want to sit there and find out. This could ruin them, whatever her purpose may be. They just had sex for god sakes. Couldn’t this bad news come later or more like never.

Jemma could feel Skye’s demeanor change against her body. “Skye? Babe, are you okay?” Jemma placed a hand up to Skye’s forehead to check for an increasing temperature.

Skye cleared her throat and grabbed Jemma’s hand away from her head. She quickly peppered kisses to each of her knuckles and smiled before proceeding to get up from the bed before Jemma could have a chance to protest otherwise. “I’m fine.”

Jemma looked at her confused. She propped herself up on her elbows so she could see Skye more clearly who was now putting on an oversized T-shirt. “Was I that bad?” Jemma gestured to the shirt that was long enough to cover Skye’s previously naked body.

Skye rolled her eyes and laughed. She sat on the bed close to Jemma, placing a soft kiss to her lips. “You gave me like five orgasms, Jem. And they were all back to back. Do you honestly think that I think you were anywhere close to bad?”

Jemma made a sheepish smile. She grabbed Skye’s injured hand and gently placed a kiss to it. “Well, you were kind of bad…” she started with a small grin. “I mean you only gave me three.”

Skye’s eyes got big. “Jemma! I thoroughly remember wanting to stay on top of you, but you kept insisting that you were fine.” She scoffed and hit Jemma’s shoulder playfully.

Jemma laughed and placed a hand on Skye’s cheek, allowing her thumb to caress the soft skin. “I know. I’m kidding.” Jemma tensed and brought back her hand. She let out a soft sigh. “But, why are you getting out of bed? I wanted to finish telling you my purpose.”

Skye hesitated for a moment. _What excuse can I come up with?_ Skye looked to that alarm clock of hers. It was six ten in the morning and Skye knew that it did not go off at six because she forgot to set it last night. She was most likely busy in the middle of getting Jemma off. “I need to um—shower and get ready. Training today, remember?” Skye looked at Jemma expectantly. But, Skye could see the disappointment in Jemma’s face. Skye grabbed her hand, entwining their fingers. “Babe, I want to hear the story. I do. It’s just—I don’t want to hear sad news after we just made love. And besides…” Skye went under the covers to place her hand between Jemma’s legs. “…this gives us more time to go take our shenanigans to the shower.”

Jemma raised her eyebrows to this and nodded anxiously. “I guess you’re right.” Skye pulled Jemma out from the bed and lead her to the shower. As Jemma was pulling off Skye’s large t-shirt she said, “But promise me that I will get to tell you soon. Like real soon.”

Skye smirked and nodded. “I promise, if you promise to get me off the way you did last night.”

Jemma rolled her eyes. She walked forward and whispered into Skye’s ear. “You don’t know how bad I’m going to do you right now.”

* * *

 

Jemma was definitely keeping promise to her word. Jemma had her pushed up against the shower wall and Skye was getting closer and closer. Skye was about to come undone when, “Skye can I ask you a question?”

Skye could not get a word out for how much pleasure she was feeling at the moment so she settled for nodding her head.

“Do you get in trouble for being late to work?” Jemma asked, but she was unaware that she had stopped the movement of her fingers.

Skye could feel the moment passing and made a face of disappointment. “Jemma! Really, right now you want to ask this question?”

Jemma made a confused look before she realized what Skye meant. “Oh, sorry darling… But, do you?”

Skye sighed and moved off the wall so she could be more fully under the shower head. “Well, I don’t think we will be late, but no. May always tells me that if I am going to be late to just shoot her a text message.”

Jemma let out a surprised sigh of relief. “Good. So how about breakfast? I want you to meet someone.”

Skye quirked her brow. “Are we already meeting the parents Jem?”

Jemma laughed and moved Skye from under the shower head so she could have a turn as well. “No, not quite there yet. But, this is the next best thing.”

Skye nodded and placed a kiss to Jemma’s cheek. “Okay. I guess I could go for a good breakfast for once in my life. I do get tired of eating protein bars all the time.”

Jemma smiled wide and threw Skye back against the wall. “Oh, thank you!”

She began to pepper kisses all over Skye’s face before she grabbed Jemma’s hands, bringing Jemma to a stop. “Jem, can you finish thanking me by shutting up and finish what you so rudely stopped.”

Jemma smiled and nodded. You do not need to ask Jemma twice to finish getting off possibly the hottest girl she has ever laid her eyes on.

* * *

 

It was exactly seven when they pulled into the parking lot at the local Denny’s. Skye had already told May that she would be late and May responded with an _Eat good._ As they walked in hand in hand, Skye saw that the place was not even remotely crowded. There was probably only two or three tables occupied out of the whole place, all of which were older people who think sleeping in is six am. The hostess greeted them and gestured for them to go on ahead and pick their own table. Jemma led Skye to a booth in a back corner. Skye was the one closest to the wall and Jemma slid right next to her. The waiter came quickly and Jemma ordered her and this mystery guest tea whereas Skye ordered coffee.

Skye grabbed Jemma’s hand from under the table, making small circles with her thumb. “So, who am I meeting?”

Jemma smiled and squeezed her hand. “I mentioned him to you the first day I met you. Remember? I had to leave right away.”

Skye pursed her lips and thought for a couple of moments. _Fitz._ She definitely remembers now. She remembers how jealous she got when she said he needed her _home,_ and thinking that they were dating. “You know, in that moment I had assumed that the two of you were in a relationship.”

Jemma choked on her tea. “Did you really?” Skye nodded and Jemma began to shake her head. “He is _just_ my best friend slash roommate. Besides…” Jemma leaned close, her lips just brushing over Skye’s. “…You had me at first glance.”

Skye grinned and finished putting her lips to Jemma’s. They kissed furiously for a couple seconds, but Skye pulled back in respect for the few old people that were also in the restaurant. Skye was about to reciprocate Jemma’s flirting words, but Jemma caught eye of someone at the door and sat up straighter. She waved her hand at the curly haired guy. “Fitz, over here.”

Fitz smiled immediately and walked over to the table. Jemma got up to give him a hug and Skye followed Jemma’s led and got out of the booth. “Skye this is Leo Fitz, my best friend. Fitz this is Skye, my… _girlfriend?”_ Jemma finished hesitantly.

Skye smiled at her words. Skye never had a girlfriend before, a lot of hook ups sure, but a girlfriend, well this would be the first. Skye nodded at Jemma reassuring her that _yes,_ it is definitely an official relationship. Skye extended her arm. “It’s nice to meet you, Fitz.” They shook hands and proceeded to get back into the both. Although Fitz does not think Skye noticed, as they were getting into the booth Fitz looked at Jemma and mouthed the word _hot,_ as well as giving a thumbs up. Skye looked over at Jemma who was now red of embarrassment. Skye definitely did not want her _girlfriend_ to be embarrassed so, “Thank you for thinking I’m _hot.”_ Skye said looking at Fitz.

Fitz eyes got wide. It was now his turn to turn red instead of Jemma. _Success._ Jemma began to giggle. “I—I was just….stating the obvious.” Fitz stuttered.

Skye also laughed before waving her hand dismissively. “Don’t worry about it. I was just giving you a hard time.” She smiled at Jemma who stared at her back with love in her eyes. Skye wished that in this exact moment that Fitz was not there so she could pounce on her right there, but he is nonetheless.

Fitz nodded and let out a sigh. He took a rather large gulp of tea before beginning to speak again. “So, Skye. What do you do?”

Skye smiled and said, “Oh, well mostly hang out with Jemma. I guess I also work out a lot and I—“

“Babe, I think he meant what you do for work. Not hobbies.” Jemma said grabbing her knee from under the table.

Skye blushed and nodded in understanding. “Right, I knew that. I train at the Shield gym.”

Fitz nodded. “That’s where you met Simmons, right?”

Skye nodded and gazed over at Jemma. Jemma looked at her back and both could not help but smile. “Yeah. Best job ever since it brought me to Jems.”

Jemma blushed and fought the urge to lean in and kiss her. She instead looked over at Fitz with a look that was questionable to Skye. “Did you bring it, Fitz?” Jemma said with a hopeful smile.

Fitz nodded and took out a folder that was magically tucked away in his cardigan. “Yup. Everything you asked for is there.”

Jemma nodded and looked over at Skye. “Remember how I asked _real_ soon?”

Skye looked at the folder that was on the table and looked up to find both Fitz and Jemma staring at her. “Are you talking about your purpose?”

Jemma nodded and grabbed the folder to place it in front of Skye. “Everything that goes along with my reasoning is in there. I wanted Fitz to be here not only to meet you, but because he is the only other person who has helped me get my life back together a part from you.”

Skye felt heat creeping up her body and she suddenly did not feel so good. Jemma motioned for Skye to open the folder and although Skye felt like she was about to die, she obliged. The first thing she saw was a couple of newspaper articles that were cut out of the page. On the bottom of one of the articles was a picture of a man. Not just any man because Skye recognized him. It was a picture of that guy from the alley. The guy that was the victim of most likely the first Hydra related beating. As Skye gazed through all the articles, she realized they all had to do with this guy. She looked at one of the headings for the article that read _Top Shield Agent found Beaten._ Skye felt the anger she had when she punched that mirror. If only she was smart enough to check the damn paper that they provided in the lobby of the apartment, she would have known the whole time something was wrong.

After a couple minutes of silence for Skye to look at some of the things in the folder, Jemma spoke. “He is my step dad.” Jemma said pointing at the picture of the man in the hospital bed. “Well, I should say my dad. My real dad left my mum and me when I was five. She met him a year later. _Phil Coulson_ is the only man in my life to never walk out on my mum or me.”

Skye felt her heart clench. Coulson? May has mentioned him so much before. She always says how good of a man he is. Skye felt even more like a betrayer. “Is he okay? I mean I heard the beating was like pretty bad.”

Jemma began to tear up and it made Skye’s heart hurt even more. “He is doing better now. At first they didn’t know because he was beaten so badly. Our first day when I had to leave early, Fitz told me it was an emergency but I thought nothing of it because he thinks that running low on food is an emergency. Come to find out they had found his body and was headed to the hospital.”

Skye nodded in understanding. She hated what was going to have to be asked next, but she knew it needed to be done. “What does this have to with Rising Tide?”

Fitz looked at Jemma who allowed the tears to fall on her face so Fitz explained for her. “About four months ago Coulson asked me to make him some weapons. I thought nothing of it of course considering the job he does. However, all the weapons I made were ones to kill or thoroughly injury. That’s not what he wanted. He wanted a gun that would stun a person for about thirty minutes. Which is long enough to pack someone up and bring them for questioning.” Fitz paused to take a deep breath and Skye was mentally cursing Fitz out to just get to the point. “I got suspicious so I finally asked what all the fuss was about. He said that he believed the great Rising Tide was turning evil and working with Hydra.”

Skye became confused at this. She thought they were completely unknown to the outside world. “How did he know that long ago… that it was Rising Tide working with them?”

Jemma calmed herself down and finished the story. “My dad’s job for the mission was to keep an eye on Garrett. Whom I assume you know is head of Hydra. He noticed that a young kid kept hanging around with him. He did some digging and found out that he was a part of Rising Tide.” Jemma grabbed the folder and flipped through some pages before she found what she was looking for. She slipped out a large photograph and showed it to Skye. Skye knew right away who the guy standing next to Garrett was. “You see? That guy with him is a lot younger and fits the description of who Rising Tide is. His name is Grant Ward.”

Skye nodded like as if she was just learning this information. She wasn’t of course. Little did the two of them know that Skye knows his name so well. Skye cleared her throat. “But, I still don’t get it. What is your purpose?”

Jemma let out a sigh and looked at Fitz. Fitz smiled and gestured for her to tell Skye. “I am training to learn to fight. I want to take down Rising Tide. If I do, then that is six less people I have to worry about to get to John Garrett.”

That was it. Skye’s heart was now official broken. “You can’t take down six people by yourself Jems. Besides you only have the identity of one of them, right?” Skye hoped with everything she was that she is right.

Jemma clenched her jaw. “I can try and take them down myself. And no, I have the identity of four.”

Skye began to panic. “What four?”

Jemma flipped through the folder once more pulling out three mug shots. “This is Peggy Carter, Natasha Romanoff, and Antoine Triplett. We were also able to tie them to a couple of the recent beatings based off fingerprints and –“

“Actually…” Fitz interrupted. “Not _we_ , just Jemma. She has been amazing with uncovering the mystery of the six.”

Jemma blushed and waved her hand. “It wasn’t that hard really. The three have already been in Shield custody so matching fingerprints was cake.”

Skye has spent the past couple seconds trying to control her breathing. “What about the other two? Do you know who they are?”

Jemma shook her head. “No. Not yet.” Skye couldn’t take this pain in her heart anymore. _Not yet._ That means eventually she will find out, and Skye knows she will because her girlfriend is freaking smart as hell. Jemma saw the worried look on Skye’s face. She leaned forward and placed a kiss to her temple. “Hey. Don’t worry babe. I will found out who the other two are. I promise.” Jemma finished with a hopeful look that was reciprocated by Fitz.

Skye sighed and nodded. _But, that is just the thing. I don’t want you to._

* * *

 

It was seven at night by the time Skye was finally able to take the first real deep breath of the day. Although she hated seeing Jemma driving away from the parking lot, she was definitely relieved that she could take a minute to dwell in everything she just learned. Training Jemma today was a whole lot different. She now knew that she was not just training her to fight anybody, but training her to fight….her. Skye was now definitely in love with Jemma. She does not want to lose the only good thing that has ever happened to her. Skye knows deep down that she would have to eventually tell Jemma everything. And she means everything, because Jemma deserves that much. Skye knew that Jemma could break up with her, but it needs to be done.

Skye got into her car and proceeded to drive to the warehouse. She knew that all of them would be there and she is going to lay it all out there. She has it planned out. She is going to tell the others about Ward’s little betrayal and hopefully they will respond just as negatively as she did. This way it will be easy to say that she is done with Rising Tide and everything that came with it. When she tells Jemma everything, at least she will be able to tell her she left the group for good, not just for herself but for the girl she loved.

Walking in she expected to find at least two of them training on the first level, but there was no one. _Odd._ She walked a little more quickly to get to the second floor, but was left with the same scenario. No one was there. This time she jogged up to the third level and heard multiple muffled voices. _So that’s where they are._

Skye’s first view was all five of them laughing with Ward sitting in his “master” computer chair. Ward was facing her direction while the others had their back to Skye. Ward caught a glance at her and smiled. “Well, I was beginning to think that you were dead. Where have you been?” he finished with a grin.

Skye scrunched her nose in anger. She could not hold it back. She had to let out her built up frustration. Skye walked forward, ignoring the greetings of the other four. When Skye was close to Ward, she swung with all her might and hit Ward in the nose. When he turned back around, he grunted a ‘what the hell’ before Skye proceeded to hit him over and over. “Betrayer!” She screamed. “You lied to me.”

Ward grabbed Skye’s arms and the others came behind her to pull her back. “Skye! Calm down! What are you talking about?” Ward said pinching his nose to stop the blood that was dripping from it.

Skye wiggled out of the hold from the four and stood back. She kept her eyes on Ward as she grunted and made noncommittal noises of anger. “You guys want to know Ward’s big secret?” Skye said looking at the four who were all now staring back expectantly. “This—This bastard…is working with HYDRA!”

The four looked at one another in unison, all having the same blank expression. That was until they all let out a small giggle. “We know.” Carter said through her laughs.

“Yeah. I’m surprised it took you this long to figure out.” Triplett added.

Skye gazed at them in confusion. “You know? For how long?”

Hill calmed down from her laughing fit to respond. “Since your birthday.”

“Yup. We were finally able to pry it out of the big lug.” Romanoff said.

Skye shook her head. She began to pace back and forth in her spot, trying to understand what in the world is happening. “And you guys are okay with that? I mean did you not just hear me. Ward is Hydra. Which means he put _us_ in Hydra. _Hydra._ The damn organization that _kills people!_ ”

The group simply nodded in understanding. “Your point is?” Triplett stated in which the others all agreed.

Skye just could not believe her eyes or ears. “Are you fucking kidding me? They kill people! The complete opposite of what we stand for. Shield has done nothing to us and you guys are okay with killing them?”

Ward laughed and walked forward. “Skye. We knew that you would not be okay with all this. Which is why I didn’t tell you. We let you leave after we do the tiny beatings and then we finish the job.”

“Yeah. And Skye, it is not about killing _people._ We kill those who are against us.” Romanoff said with a smile.

Carter nodded. “I never thought I would be associated with Hydra, but they allow me to be me without having to uphold a hero image. Now we get to hold our own image”

Skye looked at them in disgust. “Is that it? You are doing this because of a damn reputation?” Skye walked a little forward to make what she was about to say more powerful. “You are killing people! No matter the way you look at it, you are murdering people.” She walked in place once more. “I can’t believe you guys did not react the way I did.”

Ward looked at Skye and furrowed his brow. “Wait were you here the other day? Were you the one that did that?” He finished pointing at the mirror Skye had broken.

Skye nodded. “Of course I did. We have been friends since we were kids and you did this to me? You’re lucky I didn’t set this place on fire.”

Ward walked forward. He extended out a hand to place it on her shoulder, but of course Skye jerked back. “Look, I will forget about the whole mirror incident. We have been talking for a while and we all agree that you are ready. Join us Skye.”

They all looked at her with grins and Skye just scrunched her face. “You have got to be joking right now. I would rather gargle nails, hell even die, before I EVER join the likes of Hydra.”

“Well that’s too bad. We could have used you.” Skye heard an unfamiliar voice say. She turned to see John Garrett standing in the door. He gave Skye a grin and wink before continuing to walk forward. “Ward tells me you are one hell of a fighter.”

Skye could not believe her eyes. She glanced at Ward who looked at Garrett like he was a proud son. “Yeah, she is a great fighter.”

Garrett nodded and looked at Skye. “Since you won’t join us willingly, I guess I will have to bribe you.” He took out something from his coat and gave it to Skye. “If you join us, I promise I will not hurt the girl.”

Skye furrowed her brow in confusion. Garrett passed over the paper. Skye glared at it and saw that it was a picture of her and Jemma on the night they first kissed. Skye’s eyes got wide and looked at Garrett. “I swear to God, if you touch her I will—“

“Relax darling.” Garrett interrupted. “I said I won’t hurt her if you promise to join us. But then again, maybe you should reject. I have always wanted to taste a British girl.”

Skye grabbed a pipe that was thrown on the ground and proceeded to swing at Garrett. The four stopped her and grabbed her to calm her down. Ward looked at Garrett. “You promised that you wouldn’t do anything to hurt Skye.”

Garrett laughed. “I know. I am keeping that promise. I never said that I wouldn’t hurt that little girlfriend of hers.”

Skye was trying her hardest to break out of the hold. She wanted to go bash in the guy’s face. “You better not touch her. I swear to God you will be sorry if you touch her.”

Ward looked at Skye and saw that she was being completely vulnerable. Garrett was threatening someone she loved and Ward has never known Skye to love someone. “John, that’s enough. I know you won’t hurt her girlfriend so can you just—“

“Oh won’t I? Skye needs to learn who is in charge around these parts Ward. Nothing and nobody is going to get in my way. I need the best of the best on my side. Skye is one of the best and I will do whatever it takes to make her suffer until she willingly joins the group.”

Skye let out a grunt. “I will never forgive you, Ward. You already betrayed me once. Now you are going to threaten to take the one thing I love most away from me?”

Ward looked down at the ground. He shook his head before looking back up at Garrett. “I won’t let you hurt her.” Ward pulled out a gun that was in the back of his shirt. With one motion, he shot Garrett in the head. Just like that he was dead on the floor. Ward bent down and let out a sigh. “Guess who is in charge now.” He got back up to his feet and breathed, “Hail Hydra.”

The others let go of Skye who was now trembling from what just happened. Ward looked at the others and motioned for them to head over. “Bury him. Wherever is fine, just as long as he is out of my sight.”

The four nodded and all proceeded to pick up Garrett and headed out of the room. Skye was now on the floor, hands wrapped around her knees. She was staring blankly in the air, not knowing what to think. “You killed him.” She finally said.

Ward laughed and nodded. “I know. I was there. But, I did it for you. For us. This was the plan all along Skye. You and I can rule Hydra. All you have to do is agree to run things with me.” Ward extended out his arm for Skye to take. “Join me. Hail to Hydra.”

Skye got up from her spot. She looked at Ward and shook her head. “No. I will never give you what you want.” Skye began to walk out, but stopped right by the doorway. “You seriously disgust me.”

* * *

 

There was no training for Jemma and Skye the next day. She was upset because she really could use the comfort of her girlfriend, even if she doesn’t quite yet know why Skye is so upset. Skye hung out in her private training room the whole time of her shift. She kept getting text messages that were keeping her less bored. She had to filter through all the ones that Ward was sending her in order to get to Jemma’s. It was rather difficult though because Ward was sending so many back to back to back. I guess Jemma got tired of waiting two or three minutes for her to respond because next thing Skye knew, she was calling Skye.

“Hey babe.” Skye said after she swiped at the phone to answer it.

“You know, for someone who does not have anyone else to train today, you sure do reply rather slowly.” Jemma said with a giggle.

Skye laughed. “Aw. Do you miss me that much that you need to have texts replied to you in seconds?”

Although Skye could not see it, Jemma was blushing. “Yes. I hate being at the academy without you here.”

Skye sighed into the phone. “I know. I hate it times five. But, just think this time tomorrow, we will be in this room….Hopefully making out.”

Jemma laughed. “Skye! You are such a flirt.”

“And you love it.”

Jemma laughed once more. “I do love it. But babe, that is what I am calling you for. I won’t make it tomorrow. Fitz and I are actually heading up north for the next two days with my dad to check up on a lead for Rising Tide.”

Skye sighed. _Great. Just great. This ‘lead’ better be about Maria and not me._ “Babe! This is going to be our first time a part for more than one day.”

Jemma let out a large breath. “I know. I hate to do this. But, like you said…this time _Friday_ we will be making out. Or we could do something much better.”

Skye quirked her brow. “Jemma Simmons! Is my bad girl shenanigans rubbing off on you? Are you talking dirty to me while you are at school?”

Jemma giggled. “Hush. I am in a study room by myself. Now…tell me….what are you wearing?”

* * *

 

The past day has been torture without seeing Jemma. She definitely needs a Jemma fixing when she gets back. But, Skye knows that that might not happen after she tells her about what she used to do.

It is Thursday night and Jemma will return in the morning. She already promised Skye that she would go to her apartment early in the morning before they have to head to the gym. Skye has been at the bar having a couple drinks before having to have the dreaded talk with Jemma in the morning. Skye paid the bartender, leaving a twenty dollar tip. _Hey, at least one person will have a good day._ Skye walked out and felt her phone vibrate in her back pants pocket.

Jemma: _Can’t Wait to see you, babe. I love you. Sleep Well._

Skye could not help the smile that was now plastered on her face. She was about to reply when she felt another presence around her. Skye looked up to find Ward standing there. “What the hell are you doing? You scared the crap out of me.”

Ward looked like death. He had dark circles around his eyes and his body was slumped like he was exhausted. “Skye? I’m going to give you one last chance. Join us.”

Skye shook her head. “I meant what I said. I will never give you what you want. Now just stop Ward. I’m done.”

Ward let out a sigh. “I’m sorry to hear that Skye. I really hate to do this but…” Ward nodded his head and out of nowhere Triplett, Romanoff, Hill, and Carter came out of the shadows and into the light to face Skye. “…You are not with us. So I am going to assume you are against us.” Ward looked down at the ground and turned so that his back was now facing Skye. “Do it.”

Skye was confused. “Ward, what are you—“Skye never finished that sentence. She was now on the ground being beaten by those she once considered friends. The last thing she remembers seeing before blacking out is a small vision of Jemma.

* * *

 

Skye woke up on her bed, laying on her stomach. She gently raised herself up and saw the dried blood that was on the comforter. As she was standing straighter, she felt pain everywhere, especially her ribs. She walked to the bathroom to look herself in the mirror. One side of her face was swollen and bloody, whereas the other side was not touched at all. Skye proceeded to clean herself up. She saw bruises all over her body and could not even process the fact that her old friends did this. Skye heard her phone buzz from the other room.

Skye opened it to find that there was fifteen text messages, all from Jemma. She was about to open them so she could read it, but she heard a knock at her door. Skye glanced at the clock. The dreaded six am was glaring in bright red. _Jemma is always on time._ Skye grabbed a baseball cap and put it on her head. She quickly tried to cover the one side of her face. She unlocked the door and opened it only to have a large weight pounce her. Skye winced at the pain, but reciprocated the hug anyways. “Why didn’t you answer? I was getting worried.”

Skye squeezed her a little tighter, savoring every second. “Sorry, I got caught up.” _Literally._

Jemma released the embrace and Skye quickly turned her head so the one side of her face was not visible to Jemma. Jemma noticed and grabbed Skye’s arm. “Babe? Why are you wearing a cap? And why are you turning your face?”

Skye shook her head and began to walk away. “Nothing. I’m fine.”

Jemma grabbed her arm which brought Skye to a stop. “Every person should know that when it comes to girls it is great, good, okay, not okay, get the hell out, and fine. And besides, I know when you are lying.” Jemma squeezed Skye’s arm and Skye just shook her head. “Let me see you.”

Skye did not want to, but Jemma is going to eventually see her this way anyways. She turned to face her and Jemma grabbed at the hat. All in one motion, her face was a mess of worry and shock. “Skye! What happened?”

Skye waved her hand dismissively. “Nothing. It was just—a bar fight.”

Jemma led her to the couch and grabbed a towel and a bowl of water. “A bar fight? Skye you are an amazing fighter. No bar fight is able to compete with you.”

Skye let out a sigh. “Yeah maybe one on one, but four on one.”

Jemma stopped blotting at Skye’s injured face. “Four people did this to you?” Skye nodded and she saw that Jemma was now clenching the towel tightly. “Who? Do I know them? Where was it? I swear to God when I find out who did this I’m going to—“

“Jemma!” Skye interrupted. “I just—you need to listen to me for a second okay.”

Jemma nodded hesitantly. “What’s wrong? What do you need to tell me?”

Skye shook her head and began to cry. Jemma leaned forward and grabbed Skye’s hand, trying her best to comfort her. Skye leaned into the touch and peppered kisses onto Jemma’s knuckles. “You’re going to hate me after this.”

Jemma shook her head. “Skye, I could never hate you. You’re not breaking up with me are you?”

“No. But you are.” Skye shook her head.

Jemma winced and let out a noncommittal noise. “Skye, what do you me—“

“Rising Tide did this to me.” Skye announced.

Jemma hesitated. “What?”

Skye sniffled and had tears going down her cheeks. “Jemma, how many of them have you uncovered?”

“Five, after following that lead.” Jemma responded.

Skye wiped away her tears. “Well, now you found the sixth.”

Jemma raised her eyebrows. “I don’t understand.”

“Jemma, I’m Rising Tide.” Skye said.

Jemma snapped her hands away. “You’re lying!” Skye shook her head no. “You’re lying, Skye!”

Skye shook her head again. “I’m not lying.”

Jemma got up from the couch and began to pace, before stopping. “Were you there that night?” Jemma stopped to stare at the confused look on Skye’s face. “That night. Were you there on the night my dad was beaten?”

Skye looked down at the ground, letting out a sigh before nodding. “Yes. I was mad that night and I saw a guy getting beat in the alley and when I saw it was the guys I didn’t think anything was wrong. I asked what illegal thing he did, but they just said to let out my frustrations and I—“

“Stop! I don’t want to hear it.” Jemma began to cry as well which broke whatever Skye had left of her heart.

“Jemma, I’m not with them anymore. I’m not a killer. Once I found out what they were I left. Not just for me, but for you to.” Skye said with as much sincerity as she could muster.

“For me Skye? For me! You have been lying to me.”

Skye stood up and attempted to walk to Jemma, but she quickly jerked back. “Yes. I have been lying, but only about that. Everything else was real Jemma. All my feelings, what I am saying now is real. I’m in love with you.” Skye felt her lip quiver. “I don’t want to lose you.”

Jemma shook her head. She began walking backwards to head for the door. “You already have.”

Jemma rushed out the door slamming it shut. Skye quickly ran after her. “Jemma! Jemma? Please don’t do this.” But when Skye turned the corner at the end of the hallway, Jemma was gone…and so was her heart.


	6. Getting You Back

_Jemma. Jemma, please. This is my forty second voicemail today, at least that’s how many I have tallied in front of me. I know you are mad, and have every right to be. Just please, please do not throw this away. Give me a chance. One chance to explain everything. I can’t promise you that you will like what you hear, hell I don’t even like to hear it, but it’s the truth. You deserve to know the truth. Just please, give me a chance to tell the truth. I love you._

Skye has been sitting on her couch for the past day. Replaying in her mind over and over the events that happened just hours before. Jemma knows. She knows that Skye is Rising Tide. She knows that Skye was at the alley that night. And worst of all, she left Skye because of it.

Maybe it was the adrenaline of wanting to get her back, but Skye found herself repeatedly calling Jemma. Of course, no answer. Skye can’t blame her. If she had the ability to leave herself, she would do it in a hot second. Skye still tries though. Jemma is the best thing to have ever happened to her. If this is the only good thing that was ever going to happen in her life, then Skye was going to make sure that their story did not end this way.  All she wants is to just tell Jemma the truth so that way she does not have to go on thinking that Skye just used her as some sort of side piece.

Jemma is more than that. Way more.

Skye just wants to explain that she is not a killer. Explain that everything she said and felt toward Jemma was real. Then, and only then, if Jemma still does not want Skye, she would let her go. Because Skye only wants the best for Jemma. While she hoped the best would be her, she knows now that she definitely is not. But that won’t stop her. She needs her. She needs Jemma Simmons in her life. For once, she is going to be selfish.

Skye pulls out her laptop, the one thing that she owns that is up to date, and does what she does best. It takes her only a couple of minutes to find the address she is looking for. She grabs her coat and despite the pain flushing through her veins, she runs down the stairs and hops in her car.

* * *

 

She really should have checked the time before she left to come here. I mean it felt like it had only been maybe an hour for Jemma to dump her and to leave those forty two voice mails. I guess she thought wrong. Because here she is. Ten o’clock at night in front of Jemma’s parents’ house.

_What if they are asleep? Why would anyone answer the door late at night? Maybe they will if they see the bruises on my face. Oh God. What if he remembers me?_

It is because of her back and forth arguing with herself that Skye does not find the courage to walk up to the door until thirty minutes later.

Skye hesitantly knocked twice on the front door. The house did not seem to have any lights on, other than the porch light. Skye definitely did not want to knock again. That would just be something else that Jemma would get mad at. Waking her parents up late at night? _Yup, better turn around._

Skye begins walking away when she hears the door creak open. “Can I help you with something?” Came the voice of a man.

Skye swallows hard and quickly lets out a breath before slowly turning to face him. “Yes and no.”

The man, Coulson, Skye remembers, looks confused at her answer. It wasn’t until he was able to focus more on her face given the night light that his face turns into shock. “You’re hurt. Are you okay?”

She shakes her head. She is not okay. Her heart hurts more than ever. Especially now, seeing the man in front of her knowing she did wrong by him. “No.” Skye answers simply.

Coulson walks forward, placing his arm around her, urging her to come inside. “Come on. I believe we have a first aid kit in the house.”

“First Aid?” She asks confused. _Oh._ Skye forgot about her other pain, the physical kind. “Right, my bruises.” She says to herself, just shy of a whisper.

Coulson furrows his brows, catching what Skye just said. “What did you think I meant?”

Skye simply shrugs her shoulders and allows herself to be lead inside.

She hears the door close behind her and just as she was about to turn to face him, she feels a weight get pushed against her head. Skye has been in the business long enough to know that it is a common reaction to raise her hands in surrender, knowing a gun is directed right at her.

“Give me one reason why I should not shoot you.” Coulson says with a slight disgust tone in his voice.

Skye rushes to think of something, anything to get her out of this. Nothing. There is no excuse that can help her. She deserves this. After what she did to Jemma, she deserves this. Skye just lowers her head and nods, giving him the okay to pull the trigger.

Skye can’t see, but the confused look on Coulson’s face is priceless. “You remember me don’t you?”

Skye nods. “Yes.”

“Then why show up at my door? The last time I saw any one of you was when you picked me up off the floor of the alley. Put me in a truck. And beat me senseless.” Coulson swallows hard. “If I’m remembering correctly though, you weren’t there for that part. So what? Did they have you come to finish the job?”

Just hearing the confirmation that her former friends did this is enough for Skye to let loose the tears she has been holding back. “No!” She practically yells under her heaving breaths. “I’m not a killer. Search me. Frisk me. Kill me. Whatever you have to do, I don’t care. I deserve it after how I made her feel.”

Coulson relaxes his grip on the gun. “Made who feel?”

Skye sucks up a sob. She turns her head slowly, just enough to make eye contact with him. “Your daughter.”

Coulson’s eyes grow wide. He pushes the gun harder against Skye’s head eliciting a wince from her. “How do you know anything about her? Is she hurt? I swear to Fury, if you hurt my daughter—“

“I didn’t.” Skye interrupts. “I would never hurt Jemma.” Skye lowers her arms. “At least never physically. I’ve already done a great job of hurting her emotionally. Which if you ask me, is way worse.”

Coulson puts down the gun and grabs Skye by the shoulder, forcing her to face him. “What are you talking about? How do you guys know one another?”

Skye wipes the tears from her face. “I’m her—was her girlfriend.”

Coulson gasped at the last word. “Jemma would never date someone who is capable of doing—how in the world did you manage to get her to even talk to you. I mean, she was bound to have figured out your identity as Rising Tide long before.”

Skye shakes her head. “We met under better circumstances. But you are wrong. She had to figure out from me who I was.”

Coulson nods understandingly. “What in God’s name are you doing here then? Do you not know how badly I want to hurt you? Especially more knowing you caused pain to Jemma.”

“Just please, let me explain everything to you. Everything. Then make a judgment. I know I don’t deserve that, especially from you. But this is the only way I can think of to get out the truth.” Skye explained.

Coulson looked up and clenched his jaw. “My wife always taught me that people, even the bad ones—“he looked back down at her. “—deserve at least one chance to prove their innocence. You have one chance here. Do not ruin it.”

Skye nodded gratefully. “I won’t.”

So Skye explained. Everything. Just as she said she would. Starting from the beginning, all the way from when she met Ward, to how they started Rising Tide, to meeting Jemma. Leading to the most recent events.

Coulson even went on a rant of his own and told Skye his own story. One that only he and Jemma’s mom knows about. Next thing they know, they both passed out on the couch. They wake up at the dreaded, you know it, six o’clock, but this time because of Coulson’s watch alarm.

Coulson walked upstairs to grab Mrs. Simmons from bed. He dragged her down and introduced her to Skye. Skye and he did a quick brush over for Jemma’s mom so that way she was not lost as to why there was some random beat up girl chilling on her couch.

“So you are the one that my daughter was going on and on about.” Is the first thing that Audrey Simmons says after hearing the rundown story.

Skye smiles and nods. “That’s me.”

Audrey nods. “Well, if what you say is true, and what my daughter rants about is true, then you are more than welcome in this house. Of course there is some making up to do with what you did to my husband and daughter. But, after hearing our story,” She stops to grab Coulson’s hand. “I know that they will both forgive you quickly.”

“I hope so.” Skye says quietly.

Coulson leans forward to place a gentle hand upon her knee. “She will be here with Fitz in the next couple minutes for breakfast. Join us. That will give you the perfect chance to explain.”

Skye nods. “Thanks. I just hope she will listen.”

It was then that they heard two car doors slam. They were here. Skye’s eyes grow wide, rushing to come up with her speech, but nothing is forming. She is blank and freaking out.

Audrey senses Skye’s fright and moves couches to sit next her. “It will be okay.” She whispers to Skye. The doorbell rings. “Get it Phil.” Audrey smiles at Coulson.

Coulson nods and proceeds to answer the door.

“Sorry we are late.” Fitz says. “Simmons did not sleep very well last night. She was cry—“

Jemma slapped him in the shoulder. “Fitz! Quiet.”

Coulson looks toward Skye and Audrey giving a knowing look. He turns back to them and smiles. “It’s fine Fitz. I know my daughters crying look anywhere. Come in. Settle down and _relax_.” He says the last part quietly.

They walk past him, Fitz first following Jemma. Fitz notices Skye first and stands in shock. Jemma happened to be looking down and bumped into Fitz causing her to almost fall backward. “Fitz? What is wrong with you? You almost made me—“Jemma stopped talking. She stood there staring in shock. “Skye?” She whispers.

Skye licks her lips and stands tall. “Hi, Jemma.”

Fitz clenches his fists. “Get out! Now!”

Skye looks taken aback. “Fitz, I just need to—“

“Now, Fitz. That’s really not your place to say.” Audrey interrupts.

“He is right.” Jemma says confidently.

Coulson steps forward placing a hand on Jemma’s shoulder. “Jemma. Now that is not very nice. Skye here was just—“

“Leaving.” Jemma states. She rubs off his hand and takes a step forward. “She was just leaving.” Jemma says to her parents. She looks dead at Skye and says, “Get the hell out.”

Skye can’t help the tears that begin to form. “Jemma. Please, just let me expl—“

“Get out!” Jemma says more forcefully causing Skye to wince. “Now.”

Skye puts her head down and begins to walk forward. Audrey grabs her arm and clenches on tight. Skye grabs at her hand and gently pry’s it off. “It’s okay.” She whispers.

Audrey can see the defeat in Skye’s eyes, and although she did not want to, she let her go.

Skye walked passed Jemma, making sure that she gently brushed Jemma’s shoulder with her own. As she opened the door, Skye realized that this would be the last time she would ever see her again. Thus, there is no point in holding anything back. “Just know—“Skye starts causing everyone to look her way. “None of it was a lie. All the feelings. Everything I told you. It was true. Before you, I was scared of love. I avoided it. But Jemma, you made me realize love was worth fighting for. I’m sorry I hurt you. I’ll never do it again.” Skye looked at the tears forming in everyone’s eyes, surprisingly to her, Fitz was even shedding a couple. She gave a gentle smile and closed the door behind her.

Coulson shakes her head and turns to face Jemma. “I’m disappointed in you.”

Jemma nods in agreement. “I’m disappointed in me to. Can you believe I ever dated her?”

“Jemma.” Coulson moves forward and lays his hands on her shoulders. “I’m not disappointed that you dated her. I’m disappointed that you did not give her a chance to better explain things.”

“Explain? There is nothing to explain. She lied to me. To us. She beat you to the point where you had to go to the hospital.” Jemma states.

“If you would have listened to her, you would know that she didn’t do that.” Coulson stops to see the confused look on her face. “You don’t think that when Skye came here last night that I did not want to hurt her? To kill her? I legit had a gun to her head.”

Jemma looks taken aback. “You what? You had a gun to Skye’s head?”

Coulson nods. “You know what else? That girl was more than willing to die because she felt like she deserved it… Because she hurt you.”

“She wanted to die for me?” Jemma asked quietly.

“Yes. I knew right away that whatever it was she had to tell me, it was going to be nothing but the truth. Someone who is willing to die for another has no reason to lie. I know that for a fact. Because I was willing to die for your mother.” Coulson walked over to Audrey and placed a hand at the small of her back.

Audrey and Coulson sat on the couch followed by Fitz and Jemma sitting across from them. Coulson took a deep breath before speaking once more. “We never really told you the truth of how your mother and I met.”

Coulson looked at Audrey, giving her a nod to assure her that it was okay to tell Jemma. “Your father, your _real_ father, was a bad man. Not in all ways, but in most. He got into some trouble with Hydra and well, that’s how I met Phil.”

Fitz and Jemma furrowed their brows.

“Coulson? You were Hydra?” Fitz questioned.

“Head of it, to be in fact.” Coulson replied with a nod.

“I knew right away that Phil was different.” Audrey continued. “Your father had become violent toward me, and the more he hung around Hydra, the more he got brainwashed. I naturally drifted away from him and toward Phil. Because maybe I could somehow convince him to stop brainwashing your father.”

“When she came to tell me of the violent acts,” Coulson interrupted. “I was baffled. I had made it my life’s work to make Hydra just as good as Shield. Then I realized that my co-head, Garrett, was the one who had other plans for Hydra. I was so in the dark in that business because I didn’t notice that I had more people against me than with me.”

Audrey squeezed Coulson’s hand ever so lovingly. “I didn’t believe Phil at first. Who would? But when he confronted Garrett and almost died just to prove to me that he was not lying, I knew that if he survived, I’d marry him.”

Coulson smiled. “I’m not a perfect person. I was a part of a terrible organization, but yet I was able to find a light.”

“But, how could you just go back to him? Knowing that he was a part of it. I mean, sure he did not know of the killings and brain washing but—“Jemma stopped. Seeming to have come to a realization. “Oh.” She stated simply.

Audrey smiled, leaning forward to place her hand against Jemma’s knee. “Go talk with her. Make it better. And above all else…believe her.”

Jemma nodded. She might have to cut the day with her parents short. 

* * *

 

You know what mends a broken heart? Expired chocolate frosting and binge watching shows on Netflix. _Well, maybe not expired frosting, but that is all Skye had in her fridge, alright?_ Skye is sitting on her sofa, laptop laying on her lap, with both hands occupied with a spoon and the frosting can. She has been watching back to back movies for the past ten hours. Ten hours that seem like an eternity. Yet, Skye failed to realize that it had been that long because she looks to her left, out the window, to see the darkness of night. She really should go to sleep. She needs it. She is legit emotionally and physically exhausted.

Skye sighs as she throws the frosting can on the table in front of her, shutting her laptop closed and tossing it off her lap. She gets up and stretches out the aches in her back from just sitting on the couch in that same position for so long. Skye is taken aback when she hears a faint knock at her door. It is most likely her neighbor who is looking for her _dead_ cat again. _I hate living in a rundown apartment complex. Crazy old ladies._

Skye looks down as she opens the door, getting ready to recite the same old speech she does every other night for her neighbor. “Mrs. Welch? I already told you…Snickers is—“What Skye does not anticipate is to find someone else at her door.

“Jemma?” she whispers.

Jemma looks exhausted. Her eyes are a little puffy, definitely an indication that she has been crying. She opens her mouth like she wants to speak, but nothing comes out.

Skye hesitates for a moment. “Jem—Jemma. I just, I want you to know that—“

Skye doesn’t finish. She doesn’t want to finish now. Because now…now she is being pushed further inside, lips connected with Jemma.

Jemma swiftly gets them both in, closing the door with her foot. She pushes Skye into the kitchen, lips connected the whole time. Jemma lifts Skye on top of the counter, pushing Skye’s legs open so she can stand between them.

The kissing grows into something that’s rushed, too slow and intimate. Like the two are savoring every second of it. Jemma brings up her hand, hooking it around the curve of Skye’s neck, rubbing her thumb along her cheek. Skye places her hands on Jemma’s hips, bringing them as close as possible.

When they pull apart for air, foreheads resting against one another, Skye decides that she will speak first. “I think we should talk.”

Jemma shakes her head. “Don’t.”

Skye sighs and nods. She knows that they need to talk, and they will eventually, but obviously at the moment, Jemma just wants to do this. Be intimate. And if you ask Skye, she doesn’t mind. Not in the least bit.

Jemma leans forward, but is stopped by Skye holding her back. “Don’t.” Skye says. She slips herself off the counter, smiles and rubs the length of Jemma’s arms. “Let me this time.”  Skye picks up Jemma, legs wrapped around her waist, arms around Skye’s neck for support, leading them into the bedroom.

* * *

 

“He told you, didn’t he?” They are lying in bed. Naked bodies entwined with one another, with Jemma lying her head on Skye’s chest. “Coulson told you about his past.”

Jemma nods. “He wanted me to know that the two of you are similar.”

Skye quirks her lips. “Can I explain to you now?” Jemma looks up to meet Skye’s eyes. “I want you to know the truth.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Jemma says with a faint smile. “You have already said that you didn’t kill anybody, and I believe you.”

“But I just—“

“Skye.” Jemma leans forward placing a peck to Skye’s lips. She hovers back, lips ghosting over hers. “Being with you never felt wrong.” Jemma brings up her hands to cup Skye’s cheeks. “It was the one thing I did right. _You_ are the one thing I did right.”

Skye can’t help but smile. She picks up her head close the distance between them. “I love you.”

Jemma smiles. “I love you back.”

* * *

 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Skye leans forward to place a hand on her girlfriend’s cheek. “It’s been two months. I’m better. Coulson is better. This is not your problem to fix.”

Jemma nods in understanding. “I know. I’m glad you guys are finally recovering from the injuries, but nonetheless, they hurt you babe. I will never forgive that. And what they’re doing now?”

Skye sighs. “Yeah. I didn’t think that they would stoop this low. Bank robberies and murder? Rising tide, Hydra I should say, is in full affect.”

“I want to do this.” Jemma states. “If we take them down, Hydra would be left without a leader, and then all will be well again.”

Skye smiles. “Okay. I’m in. But, we have a lot of work to do.” Skye stands up from her sitting position. She walks toward the punching bag in the middle of her training room. “All five of them have a particular set of skills. Luckily I know them all. So are you ready to learn the defense tactics?”

Jemma gets up and walks in front of the bag. “More than ready.”

* * *

 

One month. It took one month for Jemma to learn every defensive move against them. The practices her and Skye did happened every day, ten hours a day. Skye is thoroughly impressed at how good Jemma has gotten. She is not surprised, however. Jemma is her smart and talented girlfriend. She expected nothing less.

Skye has prepared herself emotionally for the past month as well. Prepared for this night. But, she can’t help but feel a slight tug at her heart, telling her that this plan is all wrong. What if something bad happens? What if Jemma gets hurt?

That doesn’t stop her.

She knows that at the end of the day, this is the only way. This is the only way to be done with Rising Tide for good. For Jemma to finally be able to move on.

Skye takes a deep breath and slowly exhales. “Okay, so you know the plan?”

They are sitting in Jemma’s car, parked a couple meters away from the warehouse. It’s almost midnight, and Skye knows for a fact that Saturday nights is when the gang always comes here to train.

Jemma nods. “I think so.”

“I will tell you again just to be sure.” Skye says reassuringly. “There are three levels. First floor is where we will find Maria and Trip. Second floor we will find Natasha and Peggy. And Third.” Skye stops to take a soothing breath. “…Ward.”

Jemma grabs her hand, squeezing tightly. “Hit them hard enough to tie them up then we will call the cops.” Skye smiles and Jemma leans in to give her one last peck. “We can do this, babe.”

Skye nods. “We _will_ do this.”

They get out of the car and walk toward the front. It’s good they are wearing all black, just in case any of them happen to be near the windows. Once they reach the front doors, they stop to prepare their nerves. Then, they slammed the doors open and just as expected, Trip and Maria were sparring in the middle of the room.

Trip turns and gives a look like he has just seen a ghost. “Well. Well. Well. What do we have here?”

Maria smiles walking forward a bit. “Did you not get enough of a beating the last time we saw you?”

“Looks like this time the girlfriend wants a beating to.” Trip adds.

It comes naturally to Skye to walk in front of Jemma, extending one arm out behind her as if thoroughly protecting Jemma. “You guys aren’t like this. I know you. You guys loved to help people. Now you want to do nothing but commit crimes? Come on. Don’t make me do what I came here to do.”

Maria and Trip walk forward, in an odd unison. “What’s that?” They say together.

“This.” Skye says simply. She pulls out a night night gun, courtesy of Fitz, and shoots them both. Skye shakes her head. “You were right, Jems. They’ve been brainwashed.”

Jemma shakes her head as well. “Yeah. Thankfully we agreed that we would only hurt them if they weren’t brainwashed. At least now we know.”

Skye and Jemma drag them both against the wall. Making sure that they were lying comfortable.

“Okay, we have to hurry. We only have twenty minutes before it wears off.” Jemma announces.

Skye nods. She grabs Jemma’s hand and they both run to the stairs that lead to the second floor. There is no confrontation that takes place. Jemma simply aims and shoots them both the second they got to the top of the stairs. Which causes Peggy and Natasha to drop where they were. It takes a few minutes to drag them down the stairs to lay them with Maria and Trip, but they managed.

Jemma took a breath and was about to turn to run toward the stairs, but is stopped by a hand tugging at her shirt. “What’s wrong?” She asks with deep concern.

Skye, without hesitation leans into kiss her. She savors the moment, as she knows that within the next couple of seconds, Jemma is going to be pissed with her. “This is as far as you go.”

“What do you mean?” Jemma asks a little confused.

“I am not using a night night gun on him, babe.” Skye takes her hands in her own, entwining their fingers. “My problems with him go deeper than that. I need to let it out. He is not brainwashed. Everything he did, he knew exactly what he was doing. This is my fight. I’m going to take it.”

“Babe.” Jemma exhales. “But what if—“

“You’re going to go to the car and call the police.” Skye interrupts. She pulls out her phone and sets a timer. “When the time is up, you call them. Whether I am back or not you call them. And then you leave.”

“I’m not leaving without you.” Jemma states quickly and firmly.

“Yes you are. If I’m not back in time, then yes… you… are.” She cups Jemma’s cheeks, rubbing them gently. “If I get caught, it is fate telling me that I need to serve my time for the mistakes I made.”

Jemma nods. She knows that when Skye makes up her mind, there is no changing it. “Promise me you will be okay.”

Skye smiles. “I promise you.”

Jemma leans in, giving one last kiss. They hug tight and Jemma walks out. 

* * *

 

She has never been more scared to open up a door in her life. Skye always thought that she would never feel this amount of fear ever again after leaving the foster system. Yet, here she is. About to go in and fight the one person she thought she could always trust. How wrong she was. Hell, she was wrong in a lot of things. She was thinking she was going to be alone forever, but then she meets the girl that changed everything. Everything. Her perspective on hope, love, and life. For once, Skye has something that is hers. Solely hers. She will do anything to keep it. Which is why she needs to win this fight.

She has to win this fight.

Opening the door slowly, Skye smells the aroma of alcohol. Nothing has changed. The place is still pretty empty except for the desk and computer in the middle of the room. What Skye does find weird is that Ward is not there. She walks in all the way taking a quick look around.

Or so she thought.

The door behind her slams shut and Skye quickly turns around. She did not expect to feel the growing pain on her face and her bum from being knocked on the floor by a punch to the face.

Skye looks up to see a grinning Ward. He looks like your typically drunk hobo. Obviously he has stopped caring about his appearance for a while not. “Skye? Was that a good enough welcome for you?”

Skye shakes her head and grins wickedly. “No. Why don’t you try again?”

Ward laughs and nods. “Fine.” He balls his hand into a fist and lowers down to swing. He did not expect for Skye to successfully dodge it. Skye then kicked him as best she could from the ground, right in his sensitive square. Ward naturally bends over from the pain.

Skye takes this advantage to get up. She walks forward and swings at him twice. Both successfully hitting her target. The third attempt was stopped. Ward grabbed her fist and took advantage of the opening to her rib cage and hit her twice quickly. Skye’s ribs feel like they were hit by a hammer. And she knows good and well that they are most likely broken.

Ward laughs knowing that he done her good damage. He lets go and Skye curls into herself holding onto her ribs. Ward once more hits Skye in the face, sending her to the now, oh so familiar, floor.

Ward stands over her. “You know. I’ve always loved you Skye. I was always hoping since the day I first met you that you would see that I am the one for you. But, I can’t change the fact that you like girls. So, I thought you and I would be friends forever.” He stops to pull something from behind his back. Skye can now see that he is cradling a gun. Ward lifts it up and gets it prepared to shoot. “I guess all things change, huh?”

He aims the gun quickly. However, it is just as quick when Skye manages to get her leg up far enough to trip him over. Ward tips and lands on top of Skye. The gun goes flying past Skye’s head, landing about a foot away. She turns herself over as best and quickly as she could given the new weight on top of her. She reaches for the gun, but is stopped only to be turned back around. Ward wraps his hands around her neck and begins to apply pressure.

“Damn it Skye.” He starts. “Don’t you get it? I’m the best. I taught you everything you know. Do you not think I know your moves? I know everything,” Skye quickly slips off her shoe. Trying her hardest to focus given that she can barely breathe at the moment. She leaves the shoe hanging at the top of her foot, so that it can easily be thrown. “…You are going to die tonight. Because I know all of your –“

Skye swiftly tosses the shoe in the air, just barely catching it and smacks him across the face. He let’s go and cups his eye. Skye wiggles free and grabs the gun. Ward starts to get up, but ends up right back down when Skye shoots him in the shoulder.

Skye walks forward and is now standing over him. “You are wrong. I have always had one advantage over you.” She aims the gun at the other shoulder. “You never learned when to shut the fuck up.” Hearing the next shot, was like hearing a bell signaling that it is over.

She won.

Skye can hear faint police sirens approaching. She looks down to a bleeding Ward and smiles. She kneels down to be face to face with him and waits for Ward to make eye contact with her. “Rot in hell.” Skye whispers. And she turns to walk out, leaving behind her baggage on the way out. 

* * *

 

Jemma knows Skye said to leave once she called the cops, but she just couldn’t. That’s the love of her life in there, and gosh darn it, she will wait for her.

Jemma has her head turned to the left. She is searching for any sign of Skye. Nothing. No sign of her. But what she does see is the police now breaking into the warehouse. _Great. Skye is caught._

The passenger door opens, and Jemma feels her heart sink. _Shit. The cops._ “Listen, I was just—“

Jemma stops, a shocked look now covering her face.

“You were just not listening to me.” Skye finishes for her. “I told you to leave. And what do you do? Not le—“

Jemma grabs here and kisses her with the upmost passion. And Skye can’t help but smile in between the kisses.

“You’re okay.” Jemma whispers.

Skye nods. “Mostly. I have some broken ribs, but…” She leans forward so her lips are ghosting over Jemma’s. “…I’m alive.”

Jemma smiles and puts her forehead against Skye’s. “And I plan on keeping you that way.”

Skye laughs. “Promise?”

“Promise.” 

* * *

 

_One Year Later_

“Breaking News. The former Rising Tide members are now leaving their fifth and final trial. According to the judge they will all be given fifty years with the head of the group, Grant Ward, given life.”

Skye is sitting on top of the counter in the Shield Gym alongside her fellow employees. They have all been watching the trials throughout the past year. All her employees watch in hopes that one day, the members will reveal who the sixth member is. _If only they knew._

“We will now cut into the interview we were able to get with the four members.” The screen cuts to Trip, Maria, Peggy, and Natasha in orange jumpsuits. They are walking toward their van, but stopped to give the interview. “Do you guys have anything to say about the sentence?”

Trip smiles and looks at the rest of the girls. They all give him a small nod and he looks right into the camera. “We deserve it. We did wrong, and most it we didn’t know we were doing, but we still got into this industry willingly. If it was not for the help of our other member who opened our eyes and stopped us, we would still be doing wrong. If _you_ are listening, just know, we all thank you.”

Skye smiles and nods. _You’re welcome._ She mentally whispers.

“Skye!” May yells from the front desk. Skye turns and nods. “Your five o’clock is here.”

Skye jerks her head back. She looks down at her watch and grunts. _4:45._

“They’re early!” Skye yells back.

May gives a knowing glare and smiles. “I’m sure you will manage.”

Skye giggles knowing good and well that she will manage. She stares at the client that comes around the desk and is now walking toward her. Skye smiles wide and winks. “I can definitely manage.”

Jemma shakes her head and stands in between Skye’s legs, wrapping her arms around her neck. “Are you really complaining about me being here early?”

“Yes!” Skye says enthusiastically. “You said you were going grocery shopping. That was thirty minutes ago, which means you probably did not get enough food. You know I like to eat, babe.”

Jemma laughs. “Yes I do know that. I’m your fiancé after all.”

Skye takes Jemma’s left hand and looks down at the ring that she had spent two months trying to find. The glow will forever get to her, but knowing that it is on _Jemma’s_ finger, now that kills her.

“My fiancé? I like the sound of that.” Skye gives her a quick peck and smiles.

“You know what sound I’m going to like?” Jemma asks. “Mrs. Skye Simmons.”

And Skye can’t help but mentally agree.

_Fin._


End file.
